


The king's throne

by FanFic_mochi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 王室教師ハイネ | Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine | The Royal Tutor (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, How Do I Tag, Other, Spoilers, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFic_mochi/pseuds/FanFic_mochi
Summary: "I must say, you're quite fascinating for a young man." He said, eyes flashing suspiciously at the second prince.Sawada Tsunayoshi fell on an unfamiliar world, reborn as a new person, same soul and same mind. It was all a gift from the white-haired, but Tsuna is more than happy to appreciate the opportunity of saving his family, once again.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	1. Prologue : "Time flashes by"

"I leave the rest to you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The voice echoed and faded away.

.

.

.

Brown doe mixed with half bluish sapphire eyes snapped open, his breath panting extremely with trembling sound as his hands clench the collar of his shirt. His sweat drips down as fast as a bullet goes, his temperature high giving the warm aura around him and surrounding the brunette. His vision blurred, hazy enough for the brunette to squint his eyes further making up the puzzles around him. A wide room painted in white and gold structure placed at the very corner of the room greeted him, Tsuna tilted his head sideways, unable to think of any places that are close to the room. He's unfamiliar with the details, the smell, the decoration of the wide room. Tsuna tilted his head backwards back, thinking of his recent memories, trying to remind himself of how did he end up in the room.

Unfortunately, that was a bad move, flashbacks of his family die in front of himself kept repeating themselves like a broken movie projector. His eyes blank, emotionless from the time being and soften, surpassing the urge to lets out a pained tear. his memory stopped, there, stood a tall man, with familiar features smiling at him, reaching out his hand to Tsuna, the rest was a blur, but Tsuna doesn't need to recollect those missing pieces, he had already known what his grandpa would have to say.

' _Ah, this is another world._ ' he sighed, hands threading between his hairs unevenly and massaging them pressing his fingers lightly.

He had remembered clearly how he got here, entering the flashy flaming golden portal, blacking out and waking up here, dense against the situation so obviously. His eyes found themselves wandering around the room, admiring the royal details and the work all the artists had put on it. Now that he noticed, his room has a rich feeling, perhaps he might be noble in his parallel self? No, that won't be a good explanation, no matter how rich a family with the title 'noble' could be, they still couldn't afford that many gold and diamonds just to make it a simple poster in their child's room, not to mention, not every monarch country allow such richness to a mere political and wise man even if they own it. Some gave them away to the monarch's kingdom, the royals. That would be the most logical reason, he seemed to be reborn as a royal.

Tsunayoshi felt his throat dry, due to the event, his first action on the unfamiliar world would be grabbing a glass of water. settling down his feet on the cool surface of the ceramic floor, he notices that his figure is quite small, just like his previous. But his skin seems to be too young for a teenager, not to mention an adult. Checking his features, he predicts his body would be around 6-7 years old, but he shrugged it off either way.

His fingers caressed the golden knob, turning them quietly afraid of waking some other that lived in the palace beside him. His small feet brought him to the nearest light source, expecting a kitchen would be there due to the strong smell of food coming from the light. Tsuna uses his fire that thankfully was brought along with him from his previous world to speed up his tiny feet.

Before entering the kitchen, he heard a small sound of a chair being dragged by a figure, the shadows move evenly to the owner's movements. Tsuna hides behind the wall, his eyes focusing on the tall figure grabbing a glass of water, his glasses pushed by the man's middle finger as their royal sapphire eyes looked at the thick paper connected by the bolt. The man's eyes seemed tired and exhausted. Upon first glance, Tsuna knows who that man is. No need for further complicated reasons, the blonde long hair rest on the man's shoulder and his sapphire royal eyes explains everything. Only Royals have that kind of eyes, and he expects he has one too.

"Father?" He called out, afraid might shock the man a little.

The man's eyes sharpen warily and soften after he sees Tsuna, his lips quirked up into a gentle smile that would melt every maiden's heart.

"Edmund? What might bring you here for?" He voiced, such gentle and deep voice continued with a satisfying soothing tone, perfect for narrating.

Tsuna laughs at his name mentally, Edmund, a masculine given name or surname in the English language. The name is derived from the Old English elements ēad **,** "prosperity" or "riches", and mund, **meaning** "protector". How odd and fitting, to think that his personality would be transfer into one name in the other world.

"Thirsty," Tsuna replied, feet walking near the man. The man brought the tiny figure to his lap, hands grabbing the glass and giving it to Tsuna, which he accepts gracefully. the sound of gulping chuckles the other man.

"Feeling better?" the man mused.

"Yes, father." He replied.

Tsuna hopped down from his father's lap waving at the man which he waves back and disappears from sight. Tsuna opens his room, closing them again once he is inside. His back hoping on the bed and enjoying the feeling of the soft mattress against his back, he sighed once more. how long since he could relax like this? the answer would be a couple of years ago before the war happened, the memory pissed him, making him gritting his teeth and clenching his fists in shame. He was such a wasteful leader, he let his friends died in front of his very eyes and he couldn't do anything.

His world came to black, soul drifting to the world of dreams.

The next day arrives, Tsuna wakes up with a loud yawn came from his lips eagerly, his hands stretching arching his back releasing the cramps from sleeping. A slight knock could be heard, 

"Prince Edmund, It's bathing time." the deep voice cooed, opening the door to a maximum privacy space.

The man stood and walk near Tsuna, his gloves touching Tsuna's figure, carrying him in a proper position, walking to the bath.

.

Tsuna dips his nose in the soaps, his hands playing unevenly and popping the flying bubble, the butler sits right next to him with a proud smile, which Tsuna returns with the same one.

' _How can a life e more satisfying than this?' He mused mentally, enjoying his moments, while it still lasts.'_

" _Tsunayoshi, don't forget, your guardians' souls will c-_ ... "


	2. Chapter One : "Those who are rightful for the throne."

18 years old, Edmund Von Granzreich has reached the adult age, responsibility would be more of a burden than work in the age. His lips quirking p to a smile, facing the sunset in his room's balcony and waving at the butlers and maids near the fountain appearing insight under him. They wave back at him with the same smile, which made his heart flutters. How long has it been since he could feel the same feeling? Ancient. This time, he would never let this family be killed nor touch by filthy and murderous hands. His glare darkened at the word, feeling to spit at the word.

Due to the breeze, his cape flew backwards, making a floppy sound against the fabric. Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed a little bit, pissed at the annoying material touching his back. It's so hot he could almost sweat!

His feet jumped from the third floor shocking the people that was waving at him, coming to him asking his conditions in worry, Tsuna wave it off with his killer smile, melting the hearts of people who saw it at the place.

"Your Highness! Are you sure you're okay?" The same words repeated themselves over and over again, dizzying the brunette quite a bit. To be quite honest, the word 'brunette' is just a reference from his original hair colour, in truth, his hair is currently quite blonde, following his father's feature almost entirely, the difference is his hair is wavy compared to his father's. Viktor Von Granzreich, his father, also known as the monarch that rules over the kingdom, his popularity has recently risen due to the war, from that on, he has named the war God, his fierce and elegant of fighting spice the newspaper to a high sale, viral for the town. It has taken interest than should to most of the inhabitant lived in the country. His wise ways had also become one of the popular reasons why he is liked so much by all the population, such a small big country with wide population would be impossible to be controlled--turning it into a peaceful town, but Viktor, made it possible with ease.

Tsuna nodded at the maids and butlers, his hand waving at them as he walks down the nicely flatted cement pathway leading from start to across the kingdom, His shoes lifted and steps on it, hands behind his head, laying his head on it-relaxing unto them. His mouth quirked up into a gentle smile, humming a song he had to remember when his original mother sang to him, a nice memory to be kept. But now, his life is much more peaceful than his old one if he does say so himself, the weather is always lightening and cheerful, came and left at the perfect time, seasons rain down not overload, the air filled with fresh oxygen, the sight of perfect light green colour plastered on the tree's branches and around the bushes' leaves, it almost felt like the described heaven, and don't forget about the nicely carved wooden door and gold on the door, how the statue was perfectly aligned symmetrical and satisfying to look at.

"Child! You mustn't go pass this door, we'll call your parents right away." A sudden man voice came from the main gate, causing Tsuna to flinched and hide at the same time behind the wall. His eyes darted, peeking slightly at the scene.

There stood a man (What his intuition calls him.) with his red hair cut short, elegant teacher outfit suits for a royal tutor, upon first glance Tsuna knew this figure wasn't a child, his eyes look way too emotionless for a young innocent being, not to mention the adding of his horrible intuition screaming 'teacher!' inside his head. He swore, if his intuition would not shut off for one second, he could do bad things. And it shuts off at the moment he thought of that. His hands travel down from grasping the edge of the wall, straightening and tidying his shirt carefully trying to look the fullest, but another presence has replaced his job.

"Guards, he's the royal tutor, take your swords down" She has spoken out loud to the guards, he could see their eyes snapped in realization as they bow down in front of her and mumbles plenty of regret words including a tearful apologise towards Heine.

"Blessing upon the First Queen, I'm humbly sorry for my attitude earlier! I was too clueless to have such knowledge! please forgive us, Royal Tutor!" they shouted, heads still pressing aggressively against the ground. The queen smiled, her hands patting their shoulders signalling to stand back, preparing for another arrival, as they did so too.

(First Queen = "Viktor's mother." (Maria Von Granzreich.))

The tutor looked at her with a grateful expression without speaking a single word and nodded at Tsuna, which she replies with another smile.

"I am Heine Wittgenstein, The new Royal Tutor." The unfamiliar tutor bows down in front of the queen, his right hand pressing to his chest showing respect to the prince.

"I've heard, you seemed to be quite the gentleman as Viktor said." Tsuna chuckled as the other man picked their heads of staring at Tsuna with a smile.

"I'm very grateful and proud of the King's praise and approval. It is a great honour to be spoken by The King himself." Heine spoke with a smile and nodded.

Somehow, Tsuna felt the exaltation is a masked truth.

Their figure disappears entering the gates, Tsuna walks behind them unknown to both his grandma and his tutor. It has always sent shivers down his spine every time he heard of the word 'tutor.' he just hoped this one would be gentler.

"They are past the hall's door, I would be delighted if you'd be a bit gentle to them, my grandchildren are quite the shy ones." she chuckles, walking back to another entirely different direction from the tutor.

.

.

.

-Heine's point of View.- 

The tutor opened the door with his tiny hand slowly, greeted by a wonderful and heavenly scene that is yet to come.

Heine bows down, his right hand pressed against his left chest, speaking the words in fluent Japanese;

"I am honoured to meet you, Your highnesses. My name is Heine Wittgeisntein, as today I am your Highnesses' royal Tutor." he looked up, daring to look at the princes. he wasn't expecting the sudden warmth of auras flashing in front of his very eyes.

The princes lined up beside and in front of the wide and large window, the red velvet curtains flying forwards flapping its fabric at its finest, the imaginary feathers fall upon looking at the princes' beauty. The sun supports the greeting, shining proudly through the window clearing the perfectly lined four of the princes. The prince's smile, the legend of calling them 'angels' would make sense past logical explanation at the current situation. Leonhard, the sixth prince, walks in front of the tutor swiftly with an angelic smile.

"The honour is ours, Professor Heine." The boy with a short blonde hair, bluish-green tainted the blonde at the very bottom, the greetings made the professor gaping in delight.

'How beautiful.' He thought, amazed.' Perfect Princes, as though they stepped out of a painting.'

"We're happy to have you here, professor-" The same blonde flicked his hair elegantly, still letting it slide down his fingers although some stayed on it while it stayed by his head.

But the mood was cut off, a sudden chilling energy dropped down from the blonde's blue eyes.

"-is what you thought I'd say?" The voice was husky and chilly, sending shivers down Heine's spine. His eyes shadows, looking at Heine in disgust. The angelic smile and the beautiful expression was gone, leaving an expressionless demon prince left on the masked face.

'eh?' 

"Let me set the record straight, father's orders or not you're just a tutor. A simple commoner. I am the fifth prince of the Kingdom of Greinzreich, Leonhard Von Granzreich... And you will never order me around. Got it?" He stated, feeling an overproud status of the control over commoner, how humiliating for a prince. Such a childish attitude. How wasteful for his fluent tongue compared to his way of speaking to others.

Heine started and stare as the silence passes by, 'Beautiful on the outside, but he reveals his inner ignorance once he opens his mouth. A pride that is as tall as Everest. The Everest-proud prince.' he deadpanned, still staring in disbelief.

"Now that you understand, you may take your things and-

"Professor, Gotcha!" Another voice called out, picking Heine's tiny and light figure, circling in a playing way as if he was a toy. The long straight shiny blonde hair with pink-tinted at the bottom of it flew past the corner of Heine's eyes and twirling effortlessly while the strings untangled.

"Hey, are an adult? You're so little! How tall are you exactly? Come on, tell me." a childish voice cooed from the prince's mouth still circling. His voice pleading ins curious and excitement. Heine's starting to get irked by this. A loud steps step closer to them, the same overly proud prince from earlier pointed accusingly his index finger at the other prince his face furious and angry at his brother's interruption.

"Damn it, Licht! You interrupted me." He shouted, dropping down his finger after.

The prince named 'Licht' dropped the tutor down gently, shrugging his shoulder innocently at his younger brother as if he had done nothing. His red lips pouting in an envy way.

"That's not fair, Leo. I wanna talk to the professor, too." He said, almost singing the words like a song.

"You've called me 'Little', twice." Heine snapped his first stage of being called little, eyes staring sharply at the prince.

Prince Licht flinches, and ignored the statement completely after, straight to introducing himself as he is titled as a 'narcissist'. Licht Von Granzreich, The sixth prince of the Granzreich Kingdom, known to be most popular with women, rumours wandered around speaking ill about the prince as he is a play-boy. Some commoners claimed to had seen him walking down the town's street carefreely, disguising as one of the commoners, it is told also that he has some Ladies friends that do 'activities' with him. Though rumours are just mere words spoken without proof, it is not safe to assume just yet. Upon first glance, Heine recognizes the boy as a light-hearted one, a play-boy just as the rumours said.

"Professor... don't tell me you're dizzied by my dashing looks? Oh boy, I'm so seductive, they should lock me up." Speaking the words slowly as if singing a song—he seductively wiggles his body, playing with his hair in a flirtatious way, the one that would gross out the men.

A sudden appearance appeared once more behind the fifth prince, grabbing his head slightly shaking it playfully. Though that doesn't seem so from his furious expression, "Seductive? Obscene is the word you're searching for!" he mocked.

The prince backs up, straightening his shirts and bow down with the right manner compared to his brother, "Forgive my brother's Outburst, as his older brother, the fourth prince of the Granzreich palace, I sincerely apologize." he spoke.

Heine snapped his head at the older male, squinting his eyes thinking the identity.

"Ah.' he thought, finding the answers in his memories. The familiar brown-- There was a warmth in his brown hair brought to his features, a simple frame for that smile and eyes that held more love than he would ever admit to. The hue altered as the strands curled and moved, as free as autumn leaves playing in the day shine, the fourth prince of the Weinberg palace, Bruno Von Granzreich. He's very-well famous for his intelligence at the most part, his flawless way of playing the viola, like a prince-- and how he is titled as. Previous Royal Tutors who have encountered the fourth prince ran away in fear, as they feel like they couldn't even compete or compare themselves against the young prince, his way are fierce, piercing the questionable questions, ones that are almost impossible to answer--for the previous Royal Tutors.

"Incidentally, I've read through some materials about you. for some reason, your personal history was completely omitted. where in the world did you go to university?" The prince eyed Heine suspiciously, gaze stood in the same place.

"Nowhere," Heine answered simply, it is a complete truth. His eyes emotionless, showing no tint of emotions, unlike the other figure who slightly gasps, though mentally.

"Pardon?" He asked, unsure if he has heard the right word coming out from the tutor's mouth, but that can't be, missing a slight word? That is unlike him at all.

"I never went to University."

Bruno's soft gaze turned into more of a pissed off glare, you can say he look half disgusted, looking down at the tutor as if Heine was nothing but a pile of trash. His finger, pushes the rolling down glasses down his nose, bringing them back into the right place. His gloves trailed off the metal surface.

"you don't say." He spoke, leaving the rest of his words away, sighing as he walks away facing his back towards Heine.

'He's a very polite boy, but his gaze just turned very cold. The Browbeating Brainiac Prince.' Heine thought truthfully, eyes darting back as he follows Bruno's movements, standing beside a man (?) who seemed to be the oldest prince presence in the room. His white hair said so, cold and frightening glare, his broad shoulders and an outstanding tall figure, Heine could easily guess who the prince is.

Kai Von Granzreich, The third Prince of the Weinberg palace, the one who got quite the trembling past, infamous for his 'aggressive movements'. Heine could almost saw a glint of softness between the murderous stares form the third prince, unfitting for his status in society, not to mention the rumours.

'How odd.'

"This is the third prince, Kai.-

Heine tilted his head, does the third prince hate him so much to the point he wouldn't even gaze down to Heine and spent a bit of his time?

"-Kai, aren't you going to greet the royal tutor?" The fourth prince, Bruno suggested his elder brother.

Kai, surprisingly, walks out from his standing place, glaring at Heine coldly and passes the tutor without a single word spoken. The aura waves off a terrible first impression, just as the whispers of the locals said.

'He glared at me. The glaring prince.' Heine gave out a new nickname for another prince mentally. Just one day, he got four nicknames for his students, how astonishing. Surprises from the princes from Granzreich never ceased to muse Heine. This is the first time he has ever met a family with siblings this different in attitude and personality, including their looks.

'While it was a bit concerning, I've now greeted all four princes.' He lets out a relieved sigh, in his head of course.

"Let us strike while the iron is hot. I will now be interviewing you." Heine pointed out his index finger knowingly, explaining the next event that has yet to come.

"Interviewing us?" Leonhard questioned, confused at the sudden turn of events. His eyes shine curiously.

"I do have some information about Your Highnesses already," Heine spoke, as his hands rumble inside his leather backpack, searching for the thing. The felt of a cold wood cover against his finger sends shivers quite a bit due to the sudden contact between two different fabric, knowing he had found it, Heine grabs the book gently opening it on his bare hands. his eyes scanning thoroughly.

"What do you mean information?"

"Your reputations in the city, newspaper clippings, the marks you've earned at school, and so-

eh?" Heine questioned himself out loud, confusing the princes at the sudden interruption of the tutor's speech.

Heine furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the one picture and a person's photo plastered on it neatly. His eyes scanning each of the person's information and widen his red eyes, jaw slacking. his fingers fall from the paper in shock.

'Edmund Von Granzreich, had I forgot about his appearance?' He shook his head mentally, discharging the thought from his mind. But how could he be so clumsy to not noticed there's another prince presence in the room? Not to mention, Heine forgot he even existed. What an odd experience.

'Edmund, appearing suddenly in the birth of the sixth prince, Licht Von Granzreich. His appearance had been kept secretly, unknown to society for years. His presence shocks the country to the bone, leaving 5 years in total of news and information appearing everywhere, anywhere, somewhere in the city. Funny story, the newspaper company ran out of papers at that time due to its high sales. Though if I admit, it's shocking news. Due to that, no one knows about his information nor reputations or even personality. Many questions of why is his figure alone standing already gave out a charming warmth? It's almost as if he's the current king instead of Victor Von Granzreich. Though I'm not one to believe rumours, I've known victor better than anyone. Surely this prince is no better.' Heine thought, repeating words afterwords, facts after facts, unsolved and questioning paper and captured photos appearing in the files. Edmund Von Granzreich, a silhouette appearing and walking unknowingly disappearing from the naked's eyes.

A soft chuckle could be heard behind the tutor, the glint of a figure lighten up in the dark corner of the room, his feet walk flawlessly, his cape effortlessly flies in the back, his aura is elegant, wise, warming, nice. An image of a perfect king- his smell to his outfits, it's even different from his brothers'. Though something mysterious also seemed to be flowing out of his aura mixing between them, it's almost as if- he's not part of the Weinsberg family, but from another bloodline, though it's not possible since his eyes resemble Victor so much- and his smile too.

"Professor Heine? I assume? It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Edmund, as you already saw in the files packed in that leather book of yours. I am the second prince of the Granzreich kingdom, and I will be one of the princes that will be taking care of by you, I send me to thank you at your willingness to teach us days to come." The brunette smiles charmingly, hands reaching out to shake Heines' little ones and was replied vastly eager without a second thought by the professor.

"I am truly honoured to meet you, Your Highness." Heine bows down, as a representation of his respect for the prince.

The' second prince, 'Edmund' shook his head, looking embarrassed while the red velvet colour crept up to his neck spreading from his ear to his other ear. His hands shaking mildly, lips trembling with orders pointing Heine to 'get up', 'there's no need to bow', 'i am not used to this..' and so on.

Heine got up from his knees earning a relieved sigh from the prince.

'He's a great candidate, though he may have to work on his confidence in ordering people. Seems like a heart that is too kind is bad for the kingdom too.' Heine chuckles mentally, who could've guessed someone that mature could be so embarrassed for such a small thing. Usually, people would be greedy and over-confidence with pride when they feel they have power over peasants or commoners- like Leonhard. But this prince, he's the exact opposite.

"Alright, I'd like to conduct interviews with each of you to help me plan your lessons-

"That won't be necessary. I despise tutors more than anything! I don't accept you, got it? You'll run away like the rest of them soon enough, anyway." Leonhard interrupted, his right hand placed directly on his waist, looking at Heine with the same disgusted expression again, when will he ever learn.

"Agreed. I do not require a so-called royal tutor who has never even studied at university." His words sharp, direct, not the slightest budge or doubt in his cold stern tone, just as predicted from the fourth prince, Bruno.

"Oh really? then I'm against you too. Not that I care either way~" The sixth prince gave out a cold glare, with his flirtatious signed smirk plastered all over his lips, index finger holding up his chin as if he's thinking with knowledge. It gave out his personality.

Expecting an answer from the third prince, but another glare made its way through Kai's eyes, shutting people who saw them.

'I see. So this is the reason why so many Royal Tutors ran away. Merely for bearing the word 'tutor', they were shunned and rejected, completely and utterly.' Heine thought, calculating plans for the events saved for later teaching the princes. It seemed the rumours are indeed and undoubtedly true, the whispers of angelic yet cold princes, a pool of despises dept inside of them. A magnificent cover- but animosity filled each of word of the paragraph.

"I see where Your Highnesses stand on this matter. Now, who will be first?"

'huh?' The whole room voiced, confused Well, except one certain figure.

"You're amusing, Professor. For now, I'll leave my brothers to you." A whisper came from behind Heine's neck, sending shivers down his spine. Heine instinctively grabbed his nape, feeling unsafe of the strange husky whispers, he's could describe it as 'afraid of it'. But maybe it was a mere hallucination?

"Prince Edmund?" He accidentally voiced out loud. eyes scanning the room almost in a panic.

"Edmund nii-san? He's not here, he never got out from his room, I've never even seen him before, or ever. What do you mean? How do you know his name? It should be classified from all commoners." Licht questioned curiously, his eyes lit up in confusion. Perplexity has risen inside him.

"See? He's not even normal! Hallucinating in the middle of a meeting!" Leonhard shouted, trying to defend his justice getting everybody on his sides, such greediness from when he was born.

"I am sure that Edmund nii-san is not even in the kingdom, I hadn't even pick a glance of his face," Bruno stated, finger pushing his glasses upwards again. 

"..." Kai kept quiet, unable to answer the situation with logic words.

'Then who was....?'

Heine coughed, erasing the unspecified memory in his head, a drop of sweat made its way down to Heine's cheek. His throat quietly gulping down his saliva keeping his throat wet.

'Those who are rightful for the throne— are undoubtedly frightening.'


	3. Chapter Two : "Legend tells tales"

"It's time for a lesson!" the tutor almost shouted, his pointer directed at the fifth prince's face; eyes gleaming in excitement. Such feeling, whenever he started to teach a student from the very start. He could see the clear shock on the Highnesses' face.

"I will not run, fulfilling the duties as the royal tutor is my only concern. Your Highnesses' moods change nothing. it's not my job to win you over." he stated, standing upwards confidently looking at the taller men.

"You refuse to leave, come what may?" Leonhard stood, reasoning.

The reply was just mere finger-pointing itself upwards towards the glasses pushing it slightly.

"Too bad, if we boycott our lessons, the father will have to listen to us. The four of us will join forces and drive you out of the position of a royal tutor." The prince pushed his hand in front of Heine's face pointing it accusingly at him as if he got the advantage in the situation. His confidence is something for a mere prince.

"Uh-oh, is it that time? Sorry, Leo. a guest is waiting in my room. little professor, if you want to interview me, come by after my guests leave! Thus!" The sixth prince interrupted, fingers giving a salute one more time with an extra scandalous wink teasing the fifth prince, without another word, he closed the door shamelessly.

"Huh?! Licht, that idiot!" Leo shouted in shock. Fist clenching itself, knuckles turning white each second behind the walls of his satin gloves.

"Another woman, I'm sure. How indecent for a Royal." Bruno shook his head disappointingly, his hand massaging his forehead getting rid of a little bit of the pressure.

"W-well, I was never counting on his help. My dear brother Bruno, let's drive out that cocky tutor together!" Pouting, he turned towards his older brother gleaming with delight, mouth quirk up into a smile.

Nevertheless, and unfortunately, his brother ignores him, and walks away instead not without mocking the tutor about his education.

"I do not have time to deal with you. Nevertheless, you are a royal tutor sent my father. I suppose I can humour one interview, come to my room when the clock strikes noon. If you are even a second late, you can forget about the interview."

"Understood." Heine bowed in approval.

"N-no way! Bruno?" Leo once again, gasps in shock, feeling utterly shocked at his brothers dismissive. 

"Get...lo...get...lo " It was Kai's turn, he glares at Heine once again and left the room completely leaving both the tutor and the fifth prince in silence.

"Abandoned by all of your brothers? You poor thing, Prince Leonhard." Heine teased, an amused reaction hidden in his tone.

"Shut up! Don't call me that!"

"Do not despair, join me for an interview. You are not alone." Heine press the book on his lips covering half of his face, shaking it slightly, mocking the prince outspokenly.

"I told you, I don't want to! I don't need a stupid royal tutor, period."

"Yes, yes. understood." Lips letting false words, his action takes place, dragging the prince by his collar to an unoccupied room.

"let us relocate to Your Highness's room."

***

'Prince Leonhard, his reputation as the most beautiful boy on the western continent earned him the name, 'The White Lily of Granzreich.' he never boasts of his appearance, and is humble and kind to all-or so my research would lead me to believe.' 

"Why are you looking at me? ya' got something to say?!"

'The real thing is an Everest-proud prince.' But, why does he hates tutor so much?'

"Don't get the wrong idea, just because I let your footsteps unto my room doesn't mean you would get to order me around." Leonhard flicks his hair, his palm maintaining the weight of his chin. His eyes spit disgust.

"To be the truth, would you kindly explain why do you hate tutor so much?" Heine asked out of curiosity, the prince's eyes widened, but shut them off completely after, his mouth seemingly restraining itself from spilling the truth behind his hatred. Nevertheless, he talks.

"I told you, teachers are the worst." Leonhard finally spoke, his eyes avoiding contact with the tutor, expression changing- uncontrolled, just how a teenager would act.

"I've done nothing to you, yet you reject me so strongly. Is there a specific reason-

"Silence!" His fist slamming the poor wooden table, the hard impact causes the noise filled the room stinging Heine's ear, quite uncomfortable.

"For me, the very fact that you're a tutor makes you despicable."

"I understand, then as a Royal tutor, I should-

"Teachers can't be trusted!" Leonhard interrupted once again, it started to irk Heine, every time he talks a disturb coming from the prince's lips cuts down his speech, making it almost impossible to speak a good conversation, Heine's starting to see the hints and actions caused by the prince that made the royal tutors escaped in humiliation.

The silence was filled with the sound of the fabric sliding against each other, curtains flying inwards letting the breeze flows through their hair.

"No teacher has truly paid attention to me. They're always too busy paying attention to Father's mood." Leonhard sigh, his eyes letting out a kicked out puppy expression, Heine is starting to see why, it's so clear, the fifth prince is quite an open book.

'Aha. He's burdened by complex emotions that come with his princely nation.'

"Well, what kinds of lessons have you had with the previous Royal Tutors?"

"I've been running from them," Leonhard stated bluntly, it's almost as if what he's speaking is innocent and good to be followed.

"To be the truth, I have a pop quiz-

In a dash, Heine's movements catch the prince's. Blocking the door with his miniature figure, hands spreading open. Leonhard's lips twisted into a wary grin, his hands itching, waiting for the right moment when the tutor is vulnerable.

"You're pretty fast yourself, but I still won't take the test!"

"It's just the basics, mathematics and languages even commoners know-

"No, I won't!" Leonhard runs away, dropping something in the process.

Heine's eyebrow raised at the strange item dropped on the red velvet carpet, his feet move towards it, hands grasping them. His eyes scanning the neatly written title, a vintage-looking book with quite the negative aura. His fingers travel on the unique looking carved symbol on it, clearly owned by the prince.

"What's this?" He questioned out loud, on purpose. Driving the prince to look at him, and so he did.

The prince's face outburst, red colour creeping from his neck spreading across his cheeks, His hand moving dashingly towards the book, planning to grab it, but Heine's speed rivals his'. His body rolls downwards underneath the satin sofa, opening the thick book. His eyebrows raised amused, a diary with negative words, feelings of regrets and guiltiness in one day. To found the Everest-proud prince regretting every each of his actions every day is amusing.

"D-don't touch that!"

"If I would like to give you back this book, would you take the test?"

"No!"

"Oh? So you wouldn't mind if I read it out loud?" Heine moves ghastly from the couch near the window, fingers opening the first page after wetting his index with a slick liquid of his saliva.

"Today's regret, I ran again from my lessons today why do i-

"Okay okay! I'll take that stupid quiz of yours...! Just don't-

"I see you've agreed, lets proceed by sitting on this soft sofa." He squeezes the sofa's pillow and sat on it happily, feeling proud of filling him for being able to bribe the prince for a mere book, such an easy target. One of the reasons why he's teaching them right now with public knowledge, or perhaps even higher in level than that for Bruno.

His fingers feeling the paper traced off taken by the prince, pen rolled on the wooden table caught easily by Leonhard. His reflexes are good enough, though it still needs more time to be trained until it reaches its maximum capacity.

A few minutes past, the sounds of pen scribbling on the paper stopped, feeling the air with a tranquil silence once again.

Heine takes the paper gently and took off after packing his things without wasting a single drop of time. He smirks to himself before leaving the room— a surprise will be there soon for the prince yet again, his favourite food as a present for his willingness in participating in the quiz. It's quite hard making the young prince agreed.

The silence filled the air once again, down the empty hallways appears a red carpet placed on top of the floor, the vintage smell sniffed by Heine reminding himself of where he is right now, how could he have thought that he would be here right now— as a royal tutor at that.

"Wittgenstein-san~"

The voice passes Heine's ear, making the young tutor shivers at slight contact.

"Is there anyone out there?" He called out, curious of who the certain person was.

He twitches his eyebrows irked at the silence response. Perhaps it was him mishearing things or is there someone who called for him earlier?

"Vongola. You should search for that."

"Vongola? And who might you be young-whisperer?" Heine questioned, so he wasn't hallucinating.

"I would show myself, but I think that's a surprise left for another occasion." The voice fades away followed by the strange warming aura.

'Who was that? And what did he mean?' He questioned himself one more time.

Heine bites his tongue, he feels that this matter should be dealt right away. He has to ask Victor due to what has been happening to him since he entered the palace. The idea of the mansion being 'haunted' is irritatingly stupid. To think such a person like him would think like that.

'I'd have to go to Victor right away.'

——time skip——-

Knock knock knock!

Heine knocked on the door, the guards opened it for him right away and bows to him with respect. Heine enters the office, it's still as grand and luxurious as it is like before Victor took the throne.

"Oh? Tutor? What brings you here?"

"Drop the act Victor, I need to talk to you about a serious matter right now." Which earned a chuckle from the king.

His playful eyes turned cold and serious, a sign of switching.

"Do you perhaps recognize... Edmund? Your second child?"

Victor gasped silently, he nodded again.

"How did you know about his name? It should be kept hidden."

"Well consider about all the listeners in the town it would be impossible to keep it silent. And I'm not here on gossip terms, but I'm questioning of why a voice that claims to be this prince Edmund kept ringing in my ear? But his presence is not in the room."

Viktor once again gaped, never he would have thought his 'son' would be called out for Heine instead of any other.

"I see. On that matter, I guess it's best to talk to him personally." Viktor stated.

"So he does exist?"

"Yes, but not the child you described. He's not technically my 'child' but he is by blood and biologically my son."

"What do you mean?" Heine feels the urge to questions thousands of things.

"That is a question I couldn't answer. I'll lead you to meet him tomorrow evening, meet me in my office again. If you want to know the truth better to ask the legend that tells tales."


	4. "His warmth."

'It's Licht's turn.' Heine thought, grasping the books in his hands tightly. As if hoping for the best. Dealing with the prince before was quite the task.

Heine opened the door, revealing the familiar long blonde haired prince, sitting on the grand-vintage sofa, thick red carpet rolled down to it. A few unsettling-dressed women sat beside him, clinging unto the prince like a mere prostitute. Though that wouldn't be the cause, it could've been just because they like the prince's charming face.

"Ah! Little Professor, welcome to my lair!" The prince shouted, almost too dramatically for Heine's liking. His hands shot up in the air gesturing the place around him. It is indeed magnificent and gigantic.

"Prince Licht, if I may, would you give us a private moment between ourselves?" Heine started, eyes glaring at the whining women pouting to the prince. Their voices were a bit too high-pitched and quite forced for his comfort. They're bothering him by just existing.

Licht nodded, letting the ladies walk out sadly with their aura depressed. As if stabbed by a tragic, defeated, sad incident.

Heine sigh as he saw the women exited the place, placing all the tests and books on the table presented in-front of him after. He managed to find Licht's file and test, dropping them under the prince's glare. He placed a thick gold pen on it, ready to be used.

"This is... ?" The prince questioned, arms folded to his chest while his feet crossed. The ribbon and medal on his chest glimmering under the sunlight piercing through the large, wide window behind him.

"A test. As you can see, it's a simple test." Heine spoke, straightening his posture to look rather bearable in front of the prince.

"Alright! This should be easy— I'm luckily quite familiar with the numbers here." The prince lightened, rolling back his sleeves, folding them neatly on his skin.

'This is... surprisingly easy.' Heine nodded mentally, taking a note, that this particular prince is an easy-going and easy to dealt with.

A few minutes pass by, maybe even under thirty minutes, the ball-point clicked, shocking Heine. That was quite fast. To think this brother was one blood with the one that had done it for two hours no break.

"Da-Hone!" The prince cooed, winking at himself and making a ':P' face. He handed the sheets quickly over to Heine.

Heine re-arranged the paper once again, topping them according to their age and ranks. The folder sewed shut inside his bag.

'He, by far, is the most similar by look to Viktor.'

Heine took a deep breath, "Would you spare a minute, your highness?" He stopped the blonde from walking away. Turning against Heine once again.

"Sure!" He said delightedly.

Heine's gaze turned fierce and serious, his aura glaring in a cold vibe. He could hear the other gulping in the change of atmosphere.

"Do you... perhaps... know a bit about your brother?" He asked. Fist clenching, almost too tense to wait for the answer upcoming.

"Well Professor, you have to be a little specific on that." The other spoke back, giggling after. It was a fade giggle, but still loud enough to be noticed by the other.

Oh, stupid him. The name was first to mention of course. If only he could face-palm himself right now without being weird.

"The second prince." He stated. His mouth feels dry mentioning him, not even his name— it made his mind goes blank.

A couple of seconds went pass by silent, the breeze flowing through them from the tiny ventilation. Strands of the blonde hair almost covering half of Licht's face. Heine's jaw tightened as he sees the other soulless stare.

"Why do you want to know?" His tone turned cold and almost angry, which made Heine confused. Is it a bad thing to ask about? Did he hit a sensitive spot? If he did, what is the reason to so? So many questions that are yet to be answered.

"It's for personal research. As your teacher, it is a must to know the information about one of my students." He reasoned.

The other gasps, his eyes went wide, "Tsuna-nii is your student?" He asked, genuinely shock. It is impossible that the second prince is that magnificent to not need a single tutor... right?

"Well, of course. Every person his highness mentioned is a person that needs to be educated for the throne, perfecting the talents and knowledge." Heine chooses his words carefully, even if he needs to lie a bit. At that point, he almost slipped out the name 'Viktor', that would cause a major problem.

"Do you have any proof for you to say someone as great as my brother is likely to be educated by you?" Licht spat, almost disgusted.

This didn't irk or even hurt Heine, it made him more confused. What kind of person is he? It leaves a hole in Heine. The lost information is what irks him.

"I have files, signed by the king himself." Heine opened his bag again, ruffling through the documents after documents stacked inside.

His finger brushed through a sharp one, and immediately pulled it. He had put a mark on the Prince's document, by putting it inside, with a different colour. The thick leather as it's cover. Heine licked the end of his index finger, opening the page where a letter sent specifically by Viktor about the names that need to be educated.

Heine handed it over to Licht, which the other accept gracefully.

He saw the other's mouth gaping, opened slightly yet noticeable.

"This—this is weird, the father never allows people to even touch his door." The prince uttered, scanning the paper in a loop, making sure everything is real, not just a mere hallucination.

"It looks pretty real to me," Heine said.

"Who... are you?" Licht asked, nervous and unsure inside his voice. Almost sounding afraid at Heine as if he's some sort of a beast or even a king assassin.

"A royal tutor, serving under the king's orders." The tutor said in a dead-panned voice.

Licht sigh, deciding not to ask any further and ask the professor. He looks legit. No expression or signs in his face or movements that's showing he's nervous.

"Tsuna-nii is always a secretive person." Licht started, before trailing the words again,

"-He always kept everything to himself. He takes a photo by himself. The only one time we took a photo together was father's last year's birthday. And it was upon his contracted wish at that." Licht exhales.

'That's interesting.' Heine thought to himself.

"-Father refrains from speaking a word about him even to us. And that saddened me. I would like to know Tsuna-nii more, he was so kind and welcoming. He made me feel like I'm home more than this palace itself." Licht added more, his eyes glooming. He bit his lips, before continue-on with the explanation,

"For the little information I could give you about him in the present now is— he sometimes loves to patrol around the castle at night, around 2 Am until 3 Am, which sadly is where we must sleep." The prince ended his talk with a sigh, the last word spoken in a shaky whisper, almost sounding tired of the mess.

Licht's eyes fluttered, looking at Heine directly once again, "—That is all the information. It wouldn't help any research but—

"It certainly did. It did. Thank you, your highness, for giving me your time for this." Heine once again bowed, even interrupting the prince— but he still bowed. He didn't catch a glimpse of the prince reaction, but he chooses to exit as fast as he could. Not wanting to lower the prince's emotion anymore.

'They seem to be attached even when this prince 'Tsuna' hardly appears within their sight.' Heine's eyes darkened, suspecting, and calculating. He shakes his head and rubs his temples after, sometimes, he makes ridiculous theories. Such can't come true in the naked's eyes. But he had seen it once in his childhood, and that was a curse. Not something like this.

The prince isn't that cruel to cast a charm spell on his brothers, right? Or is it just his plain aura is a spell itself? Is the second prince a witch? All of those questions don't have any answers because they're simply impossible to.

"Though, he does have a calming and pleasuring warmth"

—————————

Author's note: I'm sorry this is late, but I have assignments for tomorrow and before. And now there's corona and all, I can't spend much time on my Mobile phone. And I have one other account that needs to be dealt with (A H.P account) and the story's more complicated to make there, so like I choose to spend a little of my time there rather than here.


	5. "Ridiculous."

Next day...

'The fourth prince, Bruno. Sixteen years old. From a young age, he has been lauded as a genius with a brilliant mind. This prince possesses an extraordinary intellect. He has presented many papers, and is a burgeoning young scholar, in the fields of sociology and philosophy'.

Heine closes his book, once again reading another prince's description. He sighs, one of the words he remembered from this prince stung him on his feet.

"I do not have time for you." Yet he gave Heine a chance. The prince's glare was far too cold, it's as if he's a thick wall behind him, avoiding hindrance to cross his path. Heine stares at the door in front of him, bracing himself for what that is yet to come.

knock, knock, knock.

He knocked, precisely three times, a fade voice came in response, verifying there is a person inside. His reply permitted Heine to come inside, and so he does. Heine pushes the door slightly, opening it with a tiny gap, just enough to fit his figure. Heine moves forward stepping his right foot as a start on the thick carpet.

'What an immaculate room.' Heine spoke to himself, eyes scanning around the neatly arranged books on the shelves. The room was grand and wide, yet the tidy condition is quite pleasant. It's very different than Licht's and Leonhard's, which shock Heine. How can three brothers, one father, be different that much? It's a mystery.

'My first interview was uphill. Will this prince agree to take my test?' Heine could only hope to himself as he sits on the sofa just in front of Prince Bruno. He could see the other watching every inch of his movements, his stare tingling Heine in the guts. Heine could almost feel like he's under the impression of being in court.

"So? What do you want me to do?" The prince questioned, uttering the first word.

Heine once again takes a thin pile of paper in his hands before handing it over to the other presence, "I'd like you to take a competency test." He muttered, placing it over on the table after the other gave no response in accepting it.

one disturbing second passed before the other took the papers on the table, "Understood." He stated.

'That went disturbingly smoothly.' Heine kept the thought to himself, unlike his other two brothers, there were no obstacle nor abstract puzzle of emotions between the. It's like a simple business between two acquaintances.

"Here, I've finished."

'-And too quickly.' Heine sweat-dropped. This prince is 180 degrees different from them. a complete opposite, someone that is absolutely and finally mature in the family. No problems needed to be solved in him, except the fact that he's quite too proud in his intelligence.

"With all due respect, I would like to put your abilities to the test as well." Bruno interrupted Heine's lost in thoughts, crossing his feet as he stated one of his 'requisites.'

"To test?"

"to assess the calibre of a royal tutor who hasn't gone to university. All of our Royal Tutors thus far have been less intelligence than I. I ask that you leave this pot immediately if you prove to be no different." Bruno explained after the question, Heine could hear the irritation to explain such information wasting his breath on.

'I would do well to be cautious as I build trust with him, given his intelligence. I should decline his test.'

"Also I'm concerned." This took Heine's attention.

"- I never imagined the new Royal Tutor to be this small." His fingers caressing his chin, a puzzled look pasted on his face. He looks genuinely interested at the thought, due to the previous royal tutors being adults and tall at the very least.

"Small! I accept the challenge. Have at me!" Heine raised his voice, furious at the sudden and offensive statement. That hit.

"You must be relatively learned for the palace to employ you at all. Our duel of the minds will be through chess. One can see their opponent's level of intelligence. Thought process, and personality all moves on the chessboard." He stopped talking, walking to themselves, grabbing the familiar black and white game, looking back at Heine with a smug grin, almost as if underestimating him.

"-I've never lost a match. I hope you're prepared for a challenge." His grin widened as his eyes looking down at Heine after adding the last comment.

"Just the way I like it." Heine frowned, eyes glinting with fire, unable to resist the temptation to take down the prince.

\--3 minutes later because the author can't describe how you play chess--

"I-Impossible! How did I l-lose? this ended up like this, and this like this, and that...!" Bruno's eyes shake, his eyes calculating every movement he had made before Heine stated his win. This match confuses the other, he was sure he got the upper hand.

"Are you satisfied? Then I should leave-

"On to the next test!" Bruno interrupted, shouting at Heine. Heine almost jolted back at the sudden rise of voice. Nevertheless, Heine dropped dead lying on the couch in laziness, after testing the prince's intelligence, it's not as much as Heine guessed.

Plus, he doesn't feel like wasting his time as such, he has other more important matters to discuss with the king and possibly the second prince himself. He can't wait, he's more excited meeting him rather than testing a limited knowledge. Not to mention, too smug for Heine's liking.

"Don't relax yet! are you serious about this?! could this tutor be an exception? No, it's too soon to say. I'll test him with less conventional means." Bruno muttered to himself facing away from the tutor as if the other won't hear him loud and clear. Note the sarcasm.

'It seems that Prince Bruno is somewhat of a pain.'

"I challenge you to mental arithmetic!"

Yet again, Heine won, he finishes first with all the right answers.

"A royal tutor must also know music." Bruno challenged again, playing the notes on the Violin, playing it flawlessly as he does every-time. One of the reasons he's well-respected in the education world.

Once again, as you may guess, Heine could play more than one simple instruments, he played all of them in a smug grin in front of Bruno. Hitting every note effortlessly.

"A Royal Tutor must also have Luck! A game of cards!" Bruno started to shakes, the tremble in his voice shows how unsure and nervous he is. If only he hadn't mock Heine, he won't be humiliated like this.

Heine won with a Royal Straight flush.

"I would like you to take a test I created myself!" Bruno had finally gone insane, slamming the tests he created in a couple of minutes on the table harshly. His breath short and quick, panting as he glared at Heine.

"I've finished."

"What?!" That was nearly impossible! The test contained mathematics, geometry, chemistry, history, geography, and even more in five random languages. To even finish in five minutes is a huge honour and accomplishment to the continent. And this non-educated by a university tutor, just comes up and finish it in less than 30 seconds?

It's all correct...

"By the way, I found one misspelling. In the language of Fonsein in question fifty-seven, I marked it red for you."

"It's no use, I have no else to besting him. His raw ability is better." Bruno admitted defeat, lying back on the couch with an utterly defeated look as if he lost his 1st champion status.

While the other focuses himself on repeating the self-shame words over and over again, Heine noticed the thick piles of paper resting in front of him. It seemed to be some kind of paper that needs to be presented later on. Curiosity got the best of Heine.

"Oh? Is this your highness's writing? may I see it?" Heine questioned, eager to check it.

"Do as you wish," Bruno added weakly, hands covering his face in embarrassment. Unable to see the other's face without thousands of invisible arrows struck him right in the guts.

"I see, regarding the Kingdom of Granzreich's basic principles as a modern nation... you even mentioned the effects of the recent construction of a ring road on the public consciousness... Excellent." Heine thoughtfully said, genuinely impressed at the hard work poured into this specific words and sentences. It would need hundreds of years for a commoner to create something as magnificent and detailed as this.

Bruno gasps, once again shocked by the words Heine said. The tutor had noticed all the main details from a simple look?

"Indeed... This is truly a level-headed perspective. That of a scholar, not a royal. But this sentence can be misinterpreted as blaming- the banks for the economic crisis three years ago. You might wish to compose it carefully to be more delicate." Heine added, the paper was quickly snatched away from his hands by the other.

"You're right... It's a minor part, but it lacks subtlety." A gulp echoes inside the room, coming from the prince.

"Also, regarding your account of harmony among the commoners, perhaps the public operettas at Karl Theatre also proves to be helpful?" Heine suggested, feeling as it would help the other. IT is partly his job as their tutor after all.

"I-I hadn't considered it." Bruno stuttered.

"While it might be outside your field to a degree, taking the arts into consideration will broaden your viewpoint." Once again, another advice. Heine might've messed up giving too many advises, it would push the limit of the prince, true, but it would also lessen his proudness. Which is something Heine would never do? But this was a special occasion. Perhaps the prince would kick him-

"Master!"

huh?

"Please let me call you master!"

This is unexpected. The shine in Bruno's eyes shivered Heine not because he's frightened anymore, but possibly because of the hope that is beyond too much for Heine. It's like looking at a pleading puppy.

'A strange kind of attachment.'

"You're the only one that's as equal as Tsu-nii!" Bruno covers his mouth almost too quickly after as if slipping out something forbidden.

Oh?

"And what do you mean by that your highness?" Heine started, expression turning as cold as an ice. he has to suck up the information about the second prince as hard as he could.

"N-nothing." Bruno shook his head, biting his lips out of nervousness.

"Your Highness, explain." Heine stood, moving forward until their distance is less than two foot long. Heine straightened himself, waiting for the other's reply.

"It was a mere slip-up." Bruno took a step back, and he lied.

"As you might not now, your older brother is one of my students as well, a piece of information about him is a must. Your father requested all of Your Highness to share your knowledge about him as much as you can." Heine squinted his eyes, facing upwards at the taller figure, his fingers pointing at the same letter he showed Licht much earlier.

"I-i..." For once, in his lifetime, Bruno is speechless.

"I take back my words, it seems like I must go. I have an appointment this evening." Heine exited the room with a sigh, after this, is the big event. Meeting the person himself, with tiny information about him. All of Viktor's kid seemed to be holding themselves talking about him. It irritated Heine.

All he wants is information, just like what he's been gathering all his life to the point he has reached this point, this occupation is because he strikes information fast. Yet this one, less time and gagged mouth.

Heine flipped his short cape, "This is ridiculous."


	6. "Vongola."

Heine once again arrives at the front door of the king's room, guarded by the two same figure he would likely not to meet. They're the first one who called him like a 'child.' Not small, but like a 'child', that's the biggest mockery someone could give him. his jaw clenches just by looking at them.

"P-professor Heine!" Their eyes grew wide at the presence. Memories flooding with flashbacks. Heine holds back a grin, now they know who they're messing with. Behaviour as such would be tolerable. besides, who puts in charge of these two whiny guards? Sure, they are strong enough for the palace to employee them, but their brain percentage may be under -1%, exactly, not even above 0. Whoever they would face, later on, composure and calmness must be intact, don't ever stutter like so. It would be a humiliation towards the kingdom's side.

"I would like to meet the king, it's about the princes," Heine stated, didn't show any unnecessary movements as well. Heine frowned as two seconds pass by, no sign of progression of opening that door.

"Well...?" He questioned, inpatient. They should change the guards to somebody else who doesn't have slimy things filling their brains.

"R-right away sir!" They gave Heine a salute before opening the door slightly, giving him a passageway. Heine huffed at the late response, but it was adequate.

He entered the office, once again, the carved statues and the decorations were grand and ancient, like those years before. family treasures placed neatly on top of each shelf. The same earthy cologne touched his nose, a pleasant smell swarm inside. Heine clicked his tongue as he sees Viktor grin at him, amused.

"Why the look?" The 'King' asked him, the tone sounds like investigating in some kind of inquest, yet the childish voice still inside.

"Your promise." Instead of asking, it was more of an inpatient demand coming between Heine's lips. Yet his aura gave out a calm demeanour. Inside, he's eagerly desirous for the meeting. Heine hasn't been that patient person for information, he always lacks it.

"Alright. It's nice seeing you're enthusiastic again. Your eyes shined too bright, it was a rare thing to see, isn't it Heine? Since the old days..." The last word ended up in a muttered whisper, it was barely enough to be heard.

"Stop with the small talk, Viktor. How much longer?" Am I supposed to wait... Heine chooses not to mention the last part, he doesn't want to sound too hysterical.

"Whenever you want. I supposed it's now since your voice has been raised high for the last three minutes." The other chuckled, Heine's expression remains calm, but his body had tensed up. It took a lot of mental to restrain from letting the blood rushing and spreading through his cheeks.

"Then get to it."

The other rose himself from his chair, stretching his hands with a light whimper coming from his lips. He sighs after, letting the strands of his light blonde hair fall back. His fingers dropped the pen he had been holding for long. Viktor walks forward, passing Heine's figure, opening the door.

"Only you Heine, only you, Let's go," he stated, exiting the room first. Heine tilted his head, confused. What did he mean by that?

Heine from behind followed, The two guards widen their eyes, again, seeing the king in his wrinkled unbearable shirt. It seems too in-ordinary for the king to get out from his room looking a little bit too careless in his appearance.

"Y-your Highness! If you don't mind me asking, why are you out here?"

"I'm just here, taking the honour to escort the royal tutor to the second prince's room." Viktor smiled, eyes sewed shut. His smile seems too much to be a grin rather than a sweet smile, and it frightens the guards more. Viktor does have a bit of reputation when it comes to fighting.

Heine averted his eyes when the guard looks at him instead, which result in them moving their gazes away with a slight gulp. Heine could tell they're changing glances to each other in nervous but nodded towards the king after. I mean, who could disobey or deny against the King's will? This whole nation is his.

They walk down the hall, passing each of the princes' door, no word was utter at the journey, just pure thick pregnant silence. It was more of a 'no need to talk', than the awkward 'I don't know how to start a conversation' silence. None interaction needed. It took a few seconds of passing rooms between rooms before arriving at the door.

Viktor holds up his candle, showing up the fading name carved on the 'orange' door. Why orange? All of his brothers have white walls and doors, it was all perfectly the colour of a castle, this looks like the entry to a clown house.

"Hold your questions, he always likes the colour orange and even begged me for it, I still refused at my very best, believe me. But he insisted he would pay for the cost himself, even bringing up personal issues." He answered without Heine questioning it, he was fast to discover the work of Heine's mind.

Viktor searched something on my face as if expecting me to bombarded thousands of interrogating questions, but I held myself back. Hoping the prince himself would question me. Viktor strangely nodded, knocking at the door approximately three times.

The door opens on its own, I look at Viktor with an odd look which he shrugged it off with his shoulders. This looks like some kind of an entrance that would be inside a fairy tale, too dramatic.

Viktor gestured me to come in, "You'll be by yourself from now on." He muttered.

"What? This looks like a dungeon, why won't you accompany me?" Heine scrunches his eyebrows together, unamused by the words. Heine, honestly, isn't scared, but the thought of going in there alone would be too foreign. It feels like he would intrude someone's else palace.

"It's not, the reason being, maybe a private conversation would work better." He reasoned, he gave the same sinister cold smile, tilting his head slightly. The shadow stayed exactly under his bangs, his eyes darkened due to so.

Heine inhales, holding his breath, and exhale. He nodded at Viktor, taking the candle from the other's grasp, holding it up. The fire snatched away the cold temperature around Heine.

"How about—

Before finishing his sentence, the other was gone, nowhere to be seen. Heine looks back, right, left, and front, checking every angles possible. How did he disappear that fast?

Heine steps forward, closing the gap between him and the room, his shoes finally entering the surface.

The first thing he noticed was the room's dark, it was like a place out of time, a place to rest without consequence. The darkness in that way was a sanctuary, a place to recharge and forget the things the world said had to be done. It wasn't that Heine couldn't or wouldn't, but rather that he needed that sense of stepping out of the craziness for a while.

Though again, he's grateful he has a tiny light source, even if it's the tiniest. It's least to brighten the room. Is this really where a prince live? Questions lingering again, it's like entering a cave. Another smell pops out, it was similar to a rose's.

"Prince Edmund?" He questioned out loud, the voice came out hoarse, bass, like an echo in a wide empty room. It was mesmerizing and frightening.

No voice replies to his, Heine once again is puzzled. Is there no one here? Why would Viktor escort him to an empty room? That's not possible, Viktor wouldn't be messing around over this kind of matter, this darkness and silence must've meant something. Maybe the prince was hiding like a silhouette?

Heine shut his mind down, deciding to continue down the path. He walked a couple of steps forward. Heine looks around, once again, he calls out, "Prince Edmund?", this time, it was a slight husky whisper.

Heine shakes his head, displeased.

"...."

He snapped his attention, focusing on the sound. It sounds like a light snore, perhaps the prince was sleeping? That would be a bother for the prince. Is it alright if he wakes him up? It's the evening -> Night after all. He must be tired.

"Professor? Is that you?" A hoarse voice called out behind the darkness. The sound was weak and fragile from sleeping, it cracked like a boy that just hit puberty.

Heine nearly stumbled back before coming back from where he entered, surprised at the suddenness. This man has already given him five near- heart attacks in total just by his name and appearance. Can they stop? For his healthiness?

"Y-yes, Your Highness. Were you, perhaps, sleeping? I was intruding, apologies from me, I should leave right this instant—

"It's alright. That was nothing major, I'm glad you didn't wake me up as my previous tutor did." The prince muttered, His voice warm, with a rounded feel, like something that feels cosy, like a blanket that wraps around or covers. It was utterly pleasant. Too innocent for the world's cruelty.

"Your previous tutor? They were allowed to wake you up in a traumatic way?" Heine decided to answer like so, the prince's voice trembled when he mentioned the last part as if a past incident that he wishes would never happen again.

"Ah, forget I mentioned that I think I was dreaming." He shrugged it off, figure still blurry to the naked's eyes.

"Would you mind stepping out? I have a few questions I would you to answer under the King's order." Heine held his breath, he blinked his eyes a few times, embarrassed at how he sounds so rapidly obsessed with getting information. He was slow as if in a slow-motion video, becoming Bruno.

"Alright." Was the mere answer, a step echoes inside the room, revealing a tall lean figure in Heine's sight.

There, stood, supposedly Prince Edmund, rubbing his cheek nervously with Clothes that would be described at 'tunic' covering him. A loose garment, typically sleeveless and reaching to the knees, as worn in ancient Greece and Rome. His hair was practically and untamed as if done doing activities in the bedroom. Prince Edmund was Un-doubtfully charming, all the women would kill to be his bride.

Heine felt like facing a real monarch instead with Viktor. And he knows, Viktor is already a great king himself.

"Professor?" The other called out, confused at Heine's silence. Heine once again gasps, the light flickered on, brightening the room to it's every inch.

"Pardon me, Your Highness, I was a bit lost in thoughts." He added a slight chuckle, preventing the atmosphere to go further down into the realm of awkwardness. Heine needs to gain his composure, all this embarrassment and frightened feelings are holding him from getting a decent conversation with the prince. "Shall we start?" He stated, gripping his 'tests' tightly.

Prince Edmund nodded, smiling as so, he pats the sit in front of his own, grand and red, decorated by a thin gold foil, creating patterns on the sofa's fabric. "We shall." He muttered, taking his seat.

Heine placed the same papers, "Before we start, would you do some of the tests I have provided? Your Highnesses all have the same task, this is one of the programs to test all of your possible abilities on becoming the heir to the throne."

The prince grin, as if expecting this from the very start, he took the paper gracefully and gently, his fingers grasping them. It took a few seconds, as expected, for the prince to finish it. Handling it back to Heine. If Bruno could finish it in less than 10 seconds, surely and absolutely, the prince would do in less of time.

Heine shoved the tests inside his suitcase, lined together with the others' answers, separated by colours. As expected, smoother than ever. No arguments needed, unlike Prince Leonhard.

"Shoot."

"I'm sorry...?" Shoot? Does he mean, actually shoot him?

"Ah, that's not what I meant, it's a simple code I usually use when someone needs their 'question(s)' to be answered at once." The other snorted, his fingers twitching. Heine took a moment, he realized he made a fool of himself in front of the prince, "I don't understand codes that much Your Highness, I'm sorry if I offended you." A lie. His answers were so much of a question rather than a statement, heart sinking at the thought.

"No, no. It was a mere code I made—" A lie. "—It was my mistake, no need to apologize for something you didn't do." Heine nodded in response.

A couple of small talks passes, it was a must, a thing to do to make it comfortable before getting down personal. A light giggle and jokes were added in, Heine smiled. It was like handling a son he never had, the sweet words and the hoping gaze he gave out when he talks, Heine felt hope is still here inside the world. Truthfully, he was expecting the other to be cold and ignorant towards him like the other princes did since they're connected by blood.

"— Vongola." Heine blurted out.

Oh God, that was accidental.

It's not on purpose, all of their talks, yet his mind was still fixed on the same word the prince has mentioned under a whisper being a silhouette, it's forever sticking inside the centre of his mind. And now, because he's careless, he feels like he had hit a nerve. Though, isn't that the main purpose Viktor brought him here?

The other grinned, amused. Heine shut his mouth. "Finally, you mentioned it." Prince Edmund exclaimed, stretching his arms upwards.

"I guess you have been itching to ask what that is. I'm sorry my first appearance was as a thin, fading figure. That was my only option, as you may have searched, I am not allowed to exit this palace after all." He chuckles darkly, a sad tone. To Heine's simultaneous gladness and suspicion, it gave him no trouble to not trust the other. It wasn't as if he had much choice.

"— Vongola is a wide organization that stays far from this nation, or perhaps, this world. It's an Italian group you may want to stay away from. It's far from being sadistic, yet they're dangerous and powerful, surpassing humans' limit. It's not sorcery, yet powerful. It's the energy within them, called 'Undying will.' From the name, it is highly recognize-able, since a 'witch'—is what these people call them— have had this strange 'spell'. She was burnt alive by the King previously, which was not Viktor's father, but rather, before this nation was made, the king in that time. " Heine gulped, he had heard of the story, it was one of a book he had picked from the palace's library, Undying will. It was truly a terrifying story, written mostly from a writer's perspective, drown in his fantasy.

It seems the writer might have seen this tragedy, even if it's the tiniest bit. The story was detailed, it's cruelty never ends. Humans are greedy, impatient, their want of power overwhelms what it's like to be human. Heine almost cried, the 'witch' lived a life nobody could ever imagine, from being dumped by parents and continue with the mistreatment by the world, ending up with a tragic death. Her body wasn't even buried properly, it was thrown into a lion's cage like a mere rag doll.

"—from reading the book, the writer has described that she's 'the only one', but in truth, she's not, she's just the only one that humans had seen, which the Vongola hoped they could've jumped into here. She was 'born' into the wrong world, sadly. Royalty, a beautiful word that gives out magnificent lies, behind it, it works like a dollhouse." The prince's voice grew tinier, the shaking of explaining the story almost sounded like regret. Like a promise, he could never fulfil. Something that he might've to succeed in doing but too late.

Prince Edmund removed his gaze from the table, stabbing straight into Heine's soul, it was fiery for a second, but it becomes empty in a matter of seconds, his grin disappeared. "All the things we do for the screen, a mere mask. It's filthier than humans alone. For me, I do hate fake-ness and lies. It makes me want to vomit whenever I or someone utter it. A fellow prince of mine has been under his father's fighting influence from little, he's like a doll controlled by his master, his Erus. Unable to make any mature decisions themselves."

Heine averts his eyes, his insides trembles at the aura the other gave out. It's as if he's shrinking. The pure hatred and revenge made the air shivers, thick enough for someone to cut it. The rain poured, too suddenly in unison, as the thunder strikes like a scene in a movie. Crows screeching and screaming as if running from a predator.

Who is this man?

"—An old tale, legend, for the commoners here. A mere myth. Now, professor, if I were to tell you, I'm with this particular organization, what would you do?"


	7. "All youth are stubborn"

It was quite a shock, Heine didn't expect the prince to question something such as that to Heine himself. To be honest, he hasn't truly able to comprehend what has definitely been let out from the prince's mouth. Heine didn't know when it started, but he lets out a shaky breath he had never felt of holding. It started from him doing the questioning... until this, the situation had been easily manoeuvred by the prince. It's sudden and blunt, the question almost left his mind going every place, visiting possible memories that would come up with a professional and adequate answer.

Though, now that they had come to this... how again would Heine act professionally in front of such a towering figure? He's making a fool of himself if he thinks about disciplining the other for questioning him in such an odd manner. It wasn't exactly threatening, nor it was subtle. It's almost, if he were to describe it-- stern. Heine gulps again as he notices the way the candles lighting up behind the dept of his sapphire eyes, looking at him with a dangerous stare. it was no secret that the other was impatient due to himself, and he would not let it keep that way.

It was that feeling again, the sound of his heart pounding against his rib cage, loud enough for it to reach the inside of his ear sharply yet muffled. His body went rigid on the spot, the line of his spine growing hard as all the air seemed to have seized in his lungs. The nervous movements of his teeth biting his inner flesh came to a screeching halt as he sits perfectly still, holding in the burning oxygen he took a gulp of in his fit of shocked strain.

The question was almost morbid to answer, as his guts scream to hold the unthinkable gibberish he would let pass his lips. This is the second time-- including his childhood, that he had sat shuddering oddly and keep fear inside, on answering something. Perhaps it was his absurd stare, his presence, or it's just the thought of failing something that's not supposed to be a test from the start.

he was defenceless.

"I-" He quivered as soon she lets his lips open an entrance for the cold chilly air gushing inside, entering him like an open door, "-think this is rather amusing." His voice was rather high-pitched and slightly hoarse, given the situation he had been silent this whole time.

He lets out a small whimper from the dried feeling, but it was thankfully covered by the sound of the storm raging outside. The soft patter of raindrops plopping against the large windowpane behind him caused his body to grow lax in the stubborn tensed lines of his limbs, the sound a comforting static noise that caused a sense of serenity to infuse itself into the marrow of his bones and leave him complacent from where he laid.

His answer was simple, the opposite of abstract. Yet, it's concrete, hard to hit the reaction on the other's words.

Though, the other tilts an eyebrow at him, Did I say something wrong?

He didn't seem to mention anything exasperated or too short in his answer, sure he missed all the too detailed words, but it was rather clear to process.

"You're really odd." The prince's words were nonchalant but edged with a mocking lilt that made he turn his head in prince Tsuna's direction directly and watch in surprise at the rather dirty grin that spread out across his face. "Some lad would kick their arse out of here from the question."

The man's brown hair was messy with the chaotic tousled locks falling into his right eye's line of sight, sweeping feather-light over his forehead and cheekbone as the red strands kissed his unblemished flesh. The sharp set of his striking facial features were more defined in the way the shadows of the room's hallway lighting played over his jawline and cheekbones.

And that magnetizing azure gaze of his made up of varying shades of thick mirroring sapphire pulsated in their colours as those wavering blue eyes grew cold, his lips opening to let out a small vibrating chuckle, "Yet you find it amusing. Care to share?" He asked, settling the smirk down, giving Heine a dimpled smile instead.

"A minted Royal prince, being in an organisation that was noticed thousands of years ago and still stay unknown of where it is now." Heine drawled, "-yet, you walk around the palace like a clean child." Heine spoke surely, deciding his words and question resembled as what he had done without confirmation. He feared if he spoke more and question like mad-lad he might ended up being a gobby. 

"It's adorable you assume it was me. I didn't mention if it was really me, though the hints were clear that it is, in fact, I am one of those people." He stated, his voice sounded fond, the tone quiet and caring with a good amount of exasperation.

It was really endearing, though he frowned and narrowed at the compliment-- insult; word. He never enjoys people blatantly calls him in a way that made him sound like a woman. perhaps it was because of his small figure, he hasn't been the one to say proudly that he's "tall".

"-And what interest you; in me hearing this?" he spoke out in a mumble between the two of them as he leaned to him slightly, resisting the need to grind his teeth together at the way he had to tilt his head to the side to avoid another locked stare from the prince beneath his lashes.

Probably just an opinion, is what Heine could get out of his head. An opinion of even one that believes would wash over thousands of inconvenient worries, or perhaps he just needed help.

Heine narrowed his eyes as he heard a soft from the other's mouth, his brows furrowed into a confused drawl, mouth thinning out as He watched the prince before he tilts his lips up into a crazed grin, the black rot of his teeth causing his stomach to lurch as he breathed out his next words to Heine.

"I do believe that you know the nation better than me." He said earnestly, the fingers travel upwards, holding the weight of his chin in a thinking manner, moving his covered right leg on top of each other.

The corner of Heine's mouth twitches uncomfortably, his feet tightly pressed against each other, he opens his mouth slowly, "Yes." He uttered, confirming the statement the prince had given him. An unspoken 'but' could be heard loud and clear even if no voice has produced it.

The prince nodded, shifting slightly in his position. He brings his hand closer to the table, pointing out his index finger towards the paper that Heine had scattered purposely, showing certain information about the prince that he wanted to question but never had a good chance to.

Heine's eyes follow the movement, reading the pointed paragraph, reading it slowly and warily. His mouth moving to himself, eyes gazing; analyzing one of his written theories, catching a few foreign names that don't fit their language in any parts of ways.

'Rokudo Mukuro, a revolutionary.' He spoke inside his wandered mind, the purpled haired man risen against the monarchy just recently, letting off his face uncovered recklessly, as if face-to-face challenging them like a nutcase. Heine recalled that this... corrupter has never been found, just a glimpse of his face is almost impossible. The picture was captured by a painter who apparently is... 'amazed by his hair-cut' that was lucky enough to notice the 'abrupt twisted eyes and scarred face'.

He wasn't a bother at first, but the threatening envelopes, letters, cards, messages that were almost frequent like a schedule are sent by him to the kingdom non-stop. It's getting much more disturbing as it piled up more, and eventually when one of the guards was injured, as the guy has mentioned will happen—the king took this as a revolutionary.

Though something like this does not interrupt Heine's duty as a hindrance, it's a small matter for the tutor. Though, what could be the possible reason for the castle's prince with a wanted man like him? There's no connection on upgrading skills as an heir as far as Heine knows.

"He... is someone I would like to meet."

'I'm sorry?'

"-And what possessed you to say that?" Heine asked he narrowed his eyes, glaring at the prince carefully, searching for answers on the other's blank stare. What in the world is good at meeting the traitor? Wouldn't that be dangerous for the prince's safety instead?

The prince's smile fell down, as well as the room's temperature. The blank stare turns orange—Heine is very much sure he is hallucinating, "I just need a few hints of where he might be."

A gulp of the question was put to hold in Heine's throat. The answer was not satisfying, or if he should even consider it an answer. But he dropped the question after a look at the other's expression.

Still, he didn't answer with any replies or any of the hints, he wouldn't be sure if Viktor would agree upon the prince's plead and request, as it would danger the son of his. Heine doubt Viktor would let this guy anywhere near Edmund, or even breathe the same air.

"I don't have any information on that," It's a lie "As I wrote there, catching a glimpse of his face is almost impossible." Heine lied for the good he had a bad feeling if he tells the prince, the slight trace of the guy, the prince seems to rush; as far as possible to meet the source of the ruckus.

"You wrote 'face', but information of his possible whereabouts is available." Prince Edmund pointed out, his mouth quirking up into a sweet smile, eyes closing in. The prince once again made eye-contact with Heine who nodded wordlessly in response to their silent conversation and shifted into his animagus form, an unsuspecting feline. He played a crucial role in this palace, which made the chilly air radiating out of the other after hearing Heine's words.

But even with a form, Heine wouldn't back down. He felt a similar between prince Edmund and his brothers, finally. Hard skull, need to be drilled to understand.

"If I know where he is, I had already told the king even if it's a mere theory. His mere being is dangerous to this nation's peace." Heine started, it's partly true. He knows 'where he might be', not 'where he is.' The thought of the similarity even if it's tiny, made Heine's heart go to ease. He was about to question Viktor if he had married more than one woman.

It would be troublesome.

The prince clicked his tongue, sharply glaring down at the statement against the man as if offended in something that has no connection with him. Prince Edmund brings his face to face the other again, the indefinite sound of his teeth grinding against one another in the wake of hatred, "You don't know him."

'And you don't either.'

"So do you, your Highness." He spat back quietly, restraining his tone, "All due respect, but I don't think you really get how unsafe this person is." Heine's air-way tightened as the glare stares deeply in his again ocean eyes, the sluggish waves hitting rocks near the shore inside them. He didn't mean to offend the prince; it was all just a simple message to tell the other to not go.

"So that means you know where he is." The prince argued. The emotion in his voice gave away the youth's blindness of no experience in the outer world. He's a tough one, isn't he? Worse than Bruno. It's as if all of this is another déjà vu, a repeated moment that he has seen in the current king when they were a young adult.

Heine sighed, it's this again, now he gets it. All of the strong and elegant personality, this guy is a replicate of Viktor as a youth, but well, better and has an undefeatable presence.

"I meant that you aren't allowed to go there even if I told your Highness's so."

The prince's leg twitches, "I just need to know the information. And even If I do go there, I'd bring at least one guard for your concern."

It's not the matter of someone to accompany the prince, it's his safety, Heine hasn't had the slightest hint of why prince Edmund would want to meet him, "Why is it that you want to meet him so much?" Is this the only reason why he called the tutor here? "And I don't think that's all."

There is it again, one of the irking stares. The stare that indicates that the prince's not visibly very angry; no perceived emotion. conveys disdain, lack of caring, and antipathy. His mouth partly open, head tilted to the back, hand barely maintaining the cheek's weight in a bored manner. The Prince tapped his armchair three times.

The silence falls between them, pregnant and wide, Heine knows he had hit a spot. The prince was rather rushed; the matter must've been an emergency.

Heine moved just a considerable amount inch to make even the littlest noise, he stopped as soon as the other clasped his hands together.

"Ah," The prince uttered, smiling once again, "Our time's up, send me the address with an envelope." He made himself stand up, brushing the invisible dirt off his garments, straightening himself up and offering a hand to help the other do the same.

Heine squints his eyes, that's it?, He brushed it off because of time. Time doesn't matter after all those explanations, answers are needed instead. And again, cliffhanger for the tutor. He shakily took the hand and stands up as well, grabbing the documents and files he had brought up, inserting all of those back in the suitcase.

The prince had decided what Heine would do without the other's permission, but this time, it wasn't a request, nor it was a threat. It's a strict formal order, the hand resting Heine's shoulder was grasping it tightly for a millisecond, releasing him after.

Heine and the prince reached the entrance, another greet and goodbye, thank you and words he had heard too many times. Heine stepped out of the room, sucking in the not pressured air. He ignored the door closing behind him shut,

'That's that.' He said to himself, there's still time to ask for other stuff, he might ask tomorrow after teaching the third prince.

"Did you get your answers?"

'holy shite— '

Heine turned to the source of the voice, startled by the king's figure appearing out of nowhere with hands inside his pocket, soft, long, pale blonde hair tied in a ponytail, the candle grasped securely by Viktor's hand.

"He's a stubborn one. But, no, I didn't get my answers, Your Highness."

Viktor chuckles as he walks besides Heine, the destination is separated yet he still follows, do the guards even know he's here?

"You'll get the answers eventually. He kind of looks like me but messier, doesn't he?"

"Ah, yes, of course—

"Is it great? Is he handsome? Is he smart? He's perfect, right? He's so cool! I can't believe I have a son like that! I'm so proud! He's the perfect candidate—but Nah, he doesn't want to be one, sad."

"Yes, he is all of those."

"Yes, I knew it! Omagh—I'm gonna fanboy so hard! Did you hear his accent? He's so similar to me! I thought we were twins! Merlin-- 

'I'm not going to hear the end of this, am I?'


	8. "trustworthy"

Tsuna's point of View (The next day)

Tsuna throws himself on his bed, hitting the mattress with a small unheard 'thump'. He gently covers his temple with the gloved palm in trepidation, letting a gush of warm breath hitting unto it in desperation. The tutor had been hard to strikes than he had anticipated. The curious and wary stare, watching every inch of his move like a stalker. he approached him at first in hopes that the other would know better and would tell him easier, but his replies were all indistinguishable to Viktor's.

He didn't deny of holding any information or even the slightest hint of his friends-- that he's currently trying to gather; but, he didn't tell Tsuna of the address as well. He had put some Illusion flames on him-- pushing his guts to eventually tell Tsuna about Rokudo Mukuro. It's cheating, but he's anguished. He hadn't met even one of them in his whole (This world) life.

Tsuna doubts that Byakuuran would be proud of his progress presently. The people here are hard to contact, not just that, his father is indeed over-protective and dismissed his permission to leave or reveal himself from the castle due to one little incident. A mere try of assassination towards him is almost nothing, he is capable to defend himself against the physical fight as Reborn had taught him firmly.

Hilarious story, one time he escaped-- Viktor sent the whole kingdom's troops to investigate every inch of the nation. Tsuna was in the toilet, well not his toilet, but in Tsuna's sane mind, it's mad! He was undoubtfully worse than his real father who's already worse. What is with him stuck in an overprotective father loop?

When Tsuna heard the pineapple's name for the first time from one of the dukes, he held back an inhumane screech. It was the excitement piling up, flooding his organs mercilessly. The purple-haired demon is not his first friend he expects to hear about in this ordinary world, but it would do for now. He didn't predict Mukuro to act like a lunatic in this world as well, but that doesn't change Tsuna's goal to meet him.

Tsuna smiled nervously, had he gone too hard on the tutor? The shivering figure looked like a pup for a second, he was holding himself from fleeing away. Maybe he has to go with the softer way next time, preventing from the same hitched voice coming from teacher Heine's lips again.

Tsuna moves from the bed, sitting near the entrance of the balcony on a wooden chair, sipping the coffee someone had brought to him before he had woken up to the bathe of the sun's light. Tsuna gagged, spitting out the liquid to the nearest napkin or tissue to throw away the bitter taste. He had forgotten his dislike for the drink.

'damn.' He coughed out the rest of the liquid that was choking him inside his neck, spitting it out onto the soft thin fabric. He stared at it softly, throwing it onto the trash can next to him after.

The prince crossed his leg, moving his gaze to the towards the window and the sight behind it. He smiled, looking at the tutor, getting patted by his younger brother, Kai Von Granzreich. Tsuna felt pity for the old being, getting swayed like a puppy to Kai, being played as he stared at the answers with a stern look.

'he never chills, does he?' even when being twirled, he never strays away from the main object of his duty. Somewhat similar to Reborn, in ways that he couldn't imagine. Tsuna quirked up a nervous smile, except the fact that he doesn't physically abuse his students to the edge of their life until they can see the death behind the sky.

'Ah, Reborn...'

Will his tutor come here as well? Will Tsuna reunites with him as well? Will he remember Tsuna as someone? Will he stay with him this time? Reborn is a freelance hitman, it's ridiculous for him to stay longer than should, but he did, not for long. Tsuna doesn't want to remember the event, he'd rather not too.

'Stressing about someone who's gone.' Isn't that silly? Especially when years have passed since then. Tsuna sewed his eyes shut, restraining his trembling lips. He knew what everyone had said, move on and move on. But isn't that a hard request; a father figure is someone unforgettable. Little did you know, he needs a little more time.

"Tsunayoshi-Kun, tell us if you need anything, okay?"

He never had the chance to say it to her, nor even his family. And whatever he's going through right now, it's his responsibility. He knows it, yet, they didn't deserve it. Not even the hellish demon Rokudo Mukuro, he didn't. None of them did. They are all the same being, same creature, they are all living on the same planet.

Yet, from afar, humans, aren't they too cruel to each other? For someone, you would consider a friend, yet they break each other's hearts easily. Tsuna drifted his gaze away from the window, facing the empty solid coloured wall. Is it that great? Killing people, killing their 'loved ones', all the murder and massacre.

Tsuna had killed people, it comes with the job and its consequences. He never enjoyed it. A blank look, tired eyes, 'It's empathy.' Most of the ones he killed, out of empathy.

(Author: "I'd rather not talk about the meaning behind that paragraph.")

Lifted too many people, but not himself.

Tsuna lets out an exasperated shivering sigh, he rubbed his nose lightly with no purpose, he just enjoyed the calming feeling out of it. Tsuna relaxes against the chair, moving his position to calm his sore limb from sleeping position. He shouldn't have recalled the past. After all, his own family said past don't matter in Vongola.

He hasn't showered yet, it's almost evening, he'd slept too long. Nobody woke him up, like usual. Maybe he would ease his mind with a pour of cold water, it would wake him up as his self again. The feeling of the water, he would very much enjoy that while he can.

///Time skip after shower///

Tsuna came out with a gold-coloured towel wrapped around his waist, hanging loose under the lines of his scar under his navel. Another towel around his neck, dripping the water it has soaked from the prince's platinum blonde hair.

Knock, knock, knock. Knocks came out, alarming Tsuna a little bit. He had expected it, but he didn't know the envelope would come this early.

Tsuna cursed under his breath at his appearance, he was practically exposed. But it was only his tutor, probably; besides, they're both guys. Tsuna walked closely, opening it slowly and carefully, full of him to the sight of the other.

He could see the other's eyes widening in shock at him, a person who people proclaim to academic mien, is now standing half-naked with water drooling from every inch of his body. Good thing the carpet is here; Viktor would've been mad if he hears about this.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, staring at the tutor, waiting to retrieve his 'package'.

Heine's eyes intensified, shaking his head, "Put on some clothes Your Highness."

Tsuna chuckles, "You can just leave the address now, I don't have to change." He denied the order, placing both hands on his shirtwaist proudly.

Tsuna's eyes shone, he won't dismiss that fact. The mission of reaching out to his friends seems reachable now, his heart racing against his chest, beating rapidly. He couldn't believe the flames worked; He had to thank Viper for that one.

Heine shook his head once again, replicating the same action he had done earlier, "I will not give you the erudition if Prince Edmund is standing almost in his full birthday suit."

The tutor's voice was audible and manageable, his face scrunching up into a frown from the sight, he averted his eyes anywhere from the other's figure. Tsuna beamed.

"Alright." He said, closing the door and changing into a simple outfit. He puts on a white silk T-shirt, covered with a black blazer. And for the bottom, it's a simple black jean. The Pashmina yellow coloured scarf wrapped around the neck, the flurry outside was strong. It's not too convenient, is it?

he brushed a light skin-coloured foundation, covering the dark circles under his eyes. It won't go missing, well at least not until he gets a healthy amount of sleep. He hadn't sleep in like, what? three to four days after learning the appearance of the purple coloured pineapple.

His mist has arrived, the warm spread like flood inside of him.

Warmth is a moderate amount of heat or a feeling of excitement or affection. His fingers won't stop shaking since it vibrates repeatedly, he couldn't sleep.

The mirror presented a pleasant reflection, one that he has observed too many times. He whisked the dust aside, Tsuna unlocked the door again, smiling broadly as he did so. The tutor certainly didn't look amused, maybe even enraged at it. Not very prim and proper for a prince.

"That's tolerable." He paused, looking at the preferred paired clothing, "I would give it later. In teatime, meet me and the other princes in the library. I would like to negotiate Your Highnesse's brothers' scores." His blood-red-like eyes flapped up, staring sternly at Tsuna. He clutched his suitcase tightly, it made Tsuna tips his head inwardly.

It seems the tutor noticed his stare to the other's actions, he relaxed his hold promptly with a soft unheard exhalation. Tsuna didn't mean to make the situation uncomfortable, it was just a sparse tease to lift up the cloudy atmosphere that encircled them every time they encounter each other.

"I'm not allowed to directly meet them." He mentioned, narrowing his eyes as he remembered his father's words at the tutor's statement. It wasn't to isolate Tsuna in a way to be called 'wicked'. Rather, it was to prevent himself from being too attached to them. It was upon Tsuna's request himself, he does not need to form another bond that he might not be capable to protect off.

He knows he would eventually leave them someday, chopping down their association. Tsuna doesn't belong to the royalty, and he knows it. His 'brothers' belong to the world where the sun could still kiss the surface of their flesh, where it's not as tainted as where he would go later on. He didn't need to meet them, he didn't need to look at them, he didn't need to interact with the; even with their status as brothers, an overwhelming urge to protect rose in Tsuna.

Maybe, it's just a natural feeling. Just like he always is.

"Why? They are your brothers, you have every right to meet them." Heine asked a flash of curiosity passes his crimson eyes. Tsuna cringed at that.

"Didn't my father told you already? I'm not his biological son." his expression devoid of any emotion as he drew those low words out of his mouth with no care in the world. That sounded different in the prince's head. And yes, Viktor has informed him about Heine's knowledge now of Tsuna not being his 'genetic' child. He tells Tsuna everything, what a father.

"I see no difference between you and your father." Heine pointed out the similar features on Tsuna's face, down to the detail of how he stands, "Even both of your stubbornness." He said in a way he has no doubt that Tsuna was indeed the kingdom's son, and everyone would freely acknowledge it.

"It comes with the package." Of being reborn as someone else.

"You've never straight out give me the reason for every word Your Highness's has spoken. It's always been like a static, cut and short. For that, I shall decide as easy as you do." Heine drawled, "Your Highness will attend this evening's meeting."

'Oh my God, he's him, but the more delicate version.' They are blind to someone's stupidity in an impetuous determination, they prefer for their own opinion to be justified and formally decided. The good thing is, Heine doesn't use too much authority, not at all.

"I told you." He shortly replied.

"You didn't tell me anything. It was just a rule that's meant to be broken someday. The king knows so." He spoke as he lengthened the discussion further.

Just a reminder, they are in front of a door.

Ah, he knew it. It was at first glance, wasn't reassuring, but the alarming intuition of his knows something is odd between his father and the tutor. It was all just a guess but turns out his calculation was right. They seem to have a very close friendship.

"Scores. You can inform father about it, I'm sure he'll deal with it better than I would." Tsuna reasoned, he really needed to do his main task for now.

"And the address?"

"I already got it." He chuckled, showing the grasped roll that he had sneaked from the other's bag. He didn't mean to steal, but it's the only way. Getting someone with a personality like a tutor to give something that would be considered a danger to his student would be impossible. Winning against a smart person is hard, but trying to overcome a dense one would be impossible.

Heine's face didn't change, but the corner of his mouth twitches, annoyed. His eyebrow raised in an irk manner, clearly frustrated by Tsuna's action. "Well then, it can't be helped. But I do wish Your Highness would one day join us again." He stated, glaring under the thick layered oval glasses of his.

Heine walked away with a silent grunt, Tsuna smoothed it off. He stared at the other's tiny back, walking in the way from the building he's into the other palace. He stared with a smile, he hopes the tutor would replace him as a brother to take care of them. And one more, he might break his promise.

Missing for just two days won't worry the kingdom right?

Tsuna closes the door, caressing the smooth pattern of the door, leaving it be after.

"Natsu," he called out, watching as the fire around his fingers transform into one incomplete fluffy warm lion.

Lions have strong, compact bodies and powerful forelegs, teeth and jaws for pulling down and killing prey. Their coats are yellow-gold, and adult males have shaggy manes that range in colour from blond to reddish-brown to black. The length and colour of a lion's mane are likely determined by age, genetics and hormones. -- But Natsu is not like that, he's rather the opposite in terms of appearance really.

One who saw the creature for the first time would think of it as a puppy in a ferocious lion costume in Halloween. But no, Natsu isn't one of those shy ones, he's the bravest, most adventurous and courageous being he has ever seen. The being that was made out of his minor power had become one of Tsuna's dearest one, almost one with him.

Tsuna rubs his paw gently, caressing the lion's fur down his cheek, enjoying the whimper and purring coming from it at the friendly touch. The young prince moves his right hand, pulling the animal closer, smiling and giggling as the lion licks a trail on his cheek.

"Natsu..." he muttered, a flash of someone came. "Fuck." Tsuna grasped his head tightly, binding his lips shut, preventing any gasps to come out.

"Tsuna! Get out from there!"

[If you love someone, you'd die for them] [aren't you a bit too trusting? I'm not trustworthy]

Right in that place, he almost blacks out, again. This has been going on too much. All the random flashbacks played repeatedly in frequent motion. His head throbbed, his vision disappeared for a split second. The creature appears to be aware of his condition, the Lion whimpered, looking at Tsuna with the fire doe eyes, tilting its head to the head. Tsuna laughs softly as the paws hanging like a shirt being dried when Tsuna picks him up. Tsuna's heavy breaths were shut down quickly, putting himself back in shape.

He shakes his head, he'll meet them, he will.

"Rawr!" The lion roared quietly, trying to get the blonde's attention with his overly cute appearance as to be one of the prince's huge weakness.

Tsuna could feel the radiating warm the lion shared with his soul, all the tiny whispers appearing inside his heart. Tsuna couldn't help but smile again, the one tear he shed disappeared from the fire absorbing it in. Natsu is here, alive and accompanying him, trying to cheer him. That's the biggest thing that has happened-- aside from entering a whole new world that is.

It's going to be alright.

The lion releases itself from Tsuna's grip, climbing on top of its owner's head easily and stubbornly, scratching lightly to keep itself balanced on top of the prince's head. It snuggled itself inside the wild fuzzy blonde hair of the prince, making itself comfortable.

Tsuna laughs, "Natsu!" He complained teasingly, the creature is one hell of a pet. No, not a pet, one hell of a family member.

Tsuna rolled the folded paper open, sitting down and crossing his leg on the cold surface of the wooden floor. His silvery sapphire eyes glare at the note, it was one of the cafes in the town. Rokudo Mukuro was last seen in a cafe. it was a piece of strong evidence, the person who painted Mukuro for the first time, painted this picture as well. It was clear, the purple-haired dressing in a uniform that seems to belong to the Cafe.

What on earth is he doing there? There's no way the idiot's working there, is he? He would have been captured by the soldiers who patrol every-day, investigating every inch of the town without missing a trace behind.

"S-shite..." He cussed again, why is he crying again? It was just a picture, he hadn't met the person, yet. The tears won't stop though, Natsu's sleeping, he couldn't bother the animal. Tsuna covers his mouth, bringing his knees closer. Tsuna's sobs were now muffled by his knees, preventing from waking the creature on top of his head.

'Ah, now it's wet.' The drops of tears interrupted some of the details in the pic, he might be able to dry it with the heat of his flames. His fingers wipe his eyes slowly, putting the picture down.

I think... I might be able to sleep well for this night.


	9. "Familiarity"

Author's note: " Maximillian is a character from the royal tutor, he is NOT an OC, the picture is up here ^" (Wattpad)

\---------------------------------

"You're going where, what, when now?!"

Tsuna winced, he knew this would've followed, and it did. But he acknowledged the reaction as insignificant compare to other break-outs Viktor had from him being 'thoughtless'. He's nearly nineteen, couldn't he go voluntarily on his own? Nevertheless, the answer would remain the same.

"It's solely for two days. It won't pass that time." Tsuna convinced, smiling kindly at the ruler of this kingdom.

He wouldn't break his promise, it's only a search after-all. Meeting Mukuro if he finds him, is not certified. That fellow is essentially, literally a sorcerer here. If anyone were to see his ability before Tsuna does, the country would blow up in a rampage. Tsuna tilts his head, arms behind his back, facing the king in a polite stance. He clenches his fists, the reaction was, expected; To say at the very least.

Viktor narrowed his cloudless cerulean eyes, the orbs staring into Tsuna vigilantly. Viktor's hand rest on the flat cover of his table, the other rubbing his temple, exhausted eyes as if exhaling. He was unquestionably flabbergasted as the request, chasing a dangerous criminal with no armoury or weapons.

Viktor brushed his hand away, chasing Tsuna's gaze with his own, "Is this a necessity?" He asked hopelessly in a sort of dry voice, knowing what the response will be.

The prince nodded, "Yes." He replied, adding another answer to make sure the king understands what he's saying. Tsuna was very sure, he couldn't just laze around, knowing his family, his mission, is yet to be meet or completed. Furthermore, he had appreciated enough of the royalty for a sensible amount of years, he didn't need more than should.

He really hopes his father will let him go peaceful way.

"Do explain," Viktor stated orbs dilated.

Tsuna didn't answer, his clutch tightened behind his back further. He doesn't want to explain it in a rather detail manner, his father would, no doubt, panicked. But he couldn't, he couldn't obey his father's commands if he were to decline his request. The prince could see the other pursed his thin lips at the silence, rather irritated by it.

The king lets out a faint sigh, Tsuna lets out one as well mentally. Both of the parties have their own decisions, and it's certainly clashing against each other. Both have their own understandable motives, explanation to object against the opposite, but they didn't say any words for a good two minutes. A chance to re-think their decision; perhaps, maybe agree to the superior one.

Tsuna didn't want to back down, he was so close on finding him, he could almost grab the chances.

"I understand your urgency. But, isn't this too soon?" The king started, breaking off the cramped silence between the two. The sheer of doubtful and worriedness shaken Tsuna, Viktor really is concerned about his safety.

Tsuna didn't need that much security or even protection. Maybe a couple of equipment and lunch would be good enough, he doesn't need a guard. Didn't Viktor himself said that his identity needs to be sealed from the citizens? Yet, he's the one that's about to spill it to one of the strongest, headstrong, would likely to spill it to his best-friend, Maximilian Rosenberg. How was he not to object to that?

"This is already considered late, father." he reasoned truthfully, he's too late in fact.

The king frowned, it seems that he won't back down as well.

"Maximillian is one of the most durable guards. It would be to your advantage if you bring him with you."

Again, it's not about strength. Tsuna would rather ask the weakest, trustable to hold a secret guard to bring him with his short adventure. Tsuna has been watching most of the guard's personality, movements, and capability due to him never placed elsewhere except near the king or the main door.

"I am a full-blown young adult. I think I'm competent in defending my well-being personally." He argued, he just needs a horse and lunch. That's it, and maybe his father's legal permission.

"I know that, but-- when are you departing?" The king changed the subject, knowing that the conversation won't end on deniable arguing.

Tsuna paused, a drop of sweat fell down to his neck, leaving trails of water, "Today, evening."

"Today?! You really are going to give me a heart attack before my birthday this year!" Viktor finally snapped, letting his restrained voice out, half-yelling in the sound-proof room. The blonde strains of his hair fall backwards as he leans his head, looking straight to the ceiling in shock. The king's gloved hands massaging his temple once again.

Tsuna chooses to stay silent, he had an intuition. There might be a chance on him agreeing.

He had lived long in this world, long enough to recognize his father's personality. There was no doubt that he won't get in the way of his son's intention or even passion. He won't.

"Do I have your permission, your highness?" Tsuna silently pleads, the thick accent filling his tone.

[people say he's decisive, but that's just him. He doesn't have all the established answers, he lives in between, a simple answer and response that would come out as 'right' to theories-lovers.]

"What is he to you?" Viktor asked.

Tsuna grinned.

Mukuro, who is he? A devilish ruler? A torturer? A potential-paedophile? Tsuna didn't care who he was. Tsuna didn't really think too much about Mukuro's past as soon as he joined the family. He couldn't care less, he's with them. He's one of them. He fought to protect what he believes, he loves. He struggled as well, fighting beside and amongst them. Tsuna doesn't recognize what people call him as, "The devil's child", "Miserable being", "Mistake", he didn't get those.

The Mukuro he sees, risked his life to protect his comrade. What's the difference? He was born in the same realm, he almost crumbled battling against somebody who illegally experimented on him. He's human, he bleeds when he falls down. He has wounds and scars. He has sympathy and empathy. He was just a child.

[Thank you for everything. Tsunayoshi.]

"He's a family."

////Time-skip//// {Evening}

The wind's breeze hits his face like an ice block, cold and heavy, sending shivers down to his feet. The sky was orange, the sun still has the time to shine the world today, giving tranquil and portrait of absolutely sumptuous art. Nature proudly presenting itself, the shades and combination with refreshing colours fill the once blue sky.

The prince smiles, the evening has always been his favourite in terms of time. A sensible, calming, and tendering time. It always gives out the best aura, one where most give out their tense shoulders, relaxing with their loved ones on a melodious, soothing fabric.

Tsuna tugs his brown tainted hood down, the long thick satin covering his shoulder down to his knee, protecting him from directly feeling the mediocre wind. He grasps the edge of his shirt, twirling with it lazily. He pouted, looking at the red-haired preparing the horse and the bags Tsuna had requested too. He stared at the overly cheerful guard, clearly too happy on meeting him.

He couldn't believe his father forced the guard unknown to Tsuna's notice. The guard had been rambling off for ten straight minutes, straight from apologizing to telling stories about myths about Tsuna. Tsuna couldn't do anything except nod and smile, as he won't understand the other too much due to his high Scottish accent. He could understand some, such as how much research he had put on trying to see a glimpse of Tsuna's face.

He's flustered hearing that, but that doesn't matter now. The thing that is to be the main subject is, why is he so fidgety?

"Maximallin? Maximillion?" Tsuna felt bad, he's not too fond of spelling hard names, he might forget them sometimes. It sounds good in his head, but when he utters it-- it sounds like another language or even another person's name that he doesn't recognize the pettiest bit.

The guard looked startled, almost jumping in his place. Tsuna was confused, the other was scared. The guard turns around, quirking up his lips to a twitchy smile, saluting. "A-ah, please do call me Max if it's hard to pronounce, not that you can't do it-- but, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mock you, Prince Edmund, Ah! I'm sorry for saying your name out loud-

"It's okay, you may call me however you like as well, Max." Tsuna had to stop the other there, he was going crazy with the apologies.

[Tenth! I'm sorry!]

His head pounded, sharp and short. Tsuna lets out a tiny groan, unable to be heard by the other. He kept his face stable. Not now, if he shows any weakness, he might be sent back. He's grateful the pain was only for a few seconds, it's still passable to handle. He felt another sense of loop, a repeated situation. Tsuna's breath quickened for a split second, but the other didn't seem to realize it as he continues doing his job diligently.

That's right, his personality reminded Tsuna of someone.

Someone he preferred not to remember now.

"Alright, we're set up Your Highness!"

Tsuna smiled, snapping out of his irrelevant thoughts. A beat passes and the pensive air dispels as soon as Tsuna chuckles and stares up to the horse. The guard follows his line of sight and though mostly bare, he, along with his escort, admires the pure geared horse a few feet from them seemed to be waiting on them.

The animal stared at Tsuna with a look of grief, somehow the same look most people that have heard of his story, he could sense the genuine concern from an animal. It reminded him of Natsu, easily shoved of the pain away with their curious expression. He wonders why do animals like him so much?

Tsuna accepts the guard's help on getting onto the white horse. It lets out a sound, Tsuna wasn't sure, but it sounds almost happy. Tsuna couldn't help but smile back, the onyx black eyes flashed a sense of relieve. The prince gently caresses the horse's hair, appreciating every inch of it.

"Your Highness, your disguise-- your glasses." The guard pointed out, and he was right. The thing had almost fallen off his face, he didn't realise that.

Talking about disguise, he was lucky enough that nobody had seen him. He just needed to use glasses that he only uses when near a commoner, and a bit change of style. It was simple, matching Max's style. The guard, however, has to straighten his hair due to him being pretty well-known, and a few touch of make-up.

The horses start to walk, exiting the front gate.

Tsuna was dazzled, it has been long since he exits the palace this free. Their kingdom was on a hill, the view was beautiful. It was evening, yet, yet-- the city seems lively. Was there an event he had missed? The lilies were everywhere, it had covered most of the town's cracks that are almost unnoticeable now due to Viktor's reign as a king.

All the people, they gave out such air. Tsuna trembles, it was full of emotion. He could sense them, feel them, see them.

Tsuna smiles, he couldn't help it. The sight of the crowd, he had to smile. A sight that's rare, even for him.

"Is there something wrong, Your Highness?"

Tsuna ducks, shaking his head with the same smile sticking on his face as an expression, expressing the burning excitement bubbling. "Nothing, the town's quite cheerful, isn't it?" He said as they enter the town, odd glances given to them by the people. They seem to take both of the figures as normal guards, which means the cover was flourishing.

The guard, Max, nodded in agreement, his eyes shone at the food stand on the side of the road, yelling their price and discount with a bright grin. The masses, gathering to each shop, shopping like there's no tomorrow.

Tsuna looked at the map, he was searching for the cafe. It wasn't too far, enough for 20 minutes on a walk. But they're using horses, it might need 10 minutes or less. "Max, am I allowed to buy some of the food here?" He asked, licking his lips at the one person who's selling the load of Bannock bread. His stomach starts to grumble, especially after learning his bag was packed with vegetables instead of... yummy food.

The guard nodded, "Roger." he pulled out a couple of silver coins. "You're welcome to choose anything you want, Your Highness--

A hand went to cover his mouth, Tsuna gritted his teeth, holding his grasp. As far as he recollects, they are in a disguise, in the centre of civilians. They have their names, Tsuna decided to stay with 'Tsuna', the guard as his nickname, 'Max'. The guard's voice was muted by his hand, clearly regretting beneath it. Tsuna hushed him down, signing him to stop.

'I knew it was a bad idea bringing him.' It could've gotten critical. A good thing nobody has heard them, none of them took the slightest care in Max's careless chants. He released his hold, the other made a gesture of zipping his lips shut, a promise that he would likely not keep. It had been less than an hour. Who knows how much more he will spill in two days?

Tsuna had gotten off the animal with an exhalation, taking the money from the other's clutch. He clenches the vermilion-coloured scarf, pulling it at the length of his nostrils. Tsuna heard a soft click behind him, the guard securing the animal, bringing it closer; yet not close enough to touch the other same bred creature.

he lets out a small huff, even through his boots, it's a ghastly feeling reaching a rough ground after what appears like centuries inside the smooth exterior castle.

Tsuna was greeted kindly by the store owner, "Ah, a handsome young one, aren't you?" The man was quite old, perhaps older than his father is. Dressed in a crew-necked, short-sleeved, white cotton undershirt to be worn under a uniform. He wondered how the man could stand the string breezes with such thin fabric. But then again, he had lived long enough in the town to get used to it, adapting.

The prince blushed at the comment, he didn't reply with another greet, he didn't have the energy too. The compliment was unnecessary, but it pleased Tsuna; he had never been great on responding to recognition, it's too embarrassing.

"One or two? Why don't you get two instead? It's pretty cheap, we're having a discount!" The fellow said, optimistic as his face express.

"Two is fine," he replied, he was planning on buying two from the start. He'd rather not share his food in, buying two would be better. Well, let's say that Tsunayoshi has always been feisty and captivated with the foods he likes. Sharing is not caring, it's suffocating. You have to share half of your mouth-watering sweet little baby food with another person.

The man happily turns around, packing up the bread with a humming voice, singing that sounds like the town's song. His black hair flopping as he sways his body in the same beat of the song, like an old man enjoying his retirement days.

"It's almost night, you gotta be careful, boy... someone might try to attack a pretty-faced teenager like you." A conversation was started, the man warned him in words that Tsuna didn't clearly hear. He was too distracted with the bread surrounding them.

"I'm sorry?"

"Didn't you hear the rumour?" The man paused, retrieving a bag from his right, thrusting all the bread inside of it, "A foreign lad running around stealing, knocking out a few teenagers. I can't believe the kingdom didn't act on it." He gushed, placing the bag on top of the table with a smile. The man scratches his head as soon as Tsuna narrows his eyes, staring at him with a look he didn't realize he was giving.

The prince gaze blankly into the other, he wasn't convinced of his foreknowledge, but he needed the report further.

"What does he... look like?" He questioned curiously, leaning slightly to hear more of the man's words. 

The man let out a displeased huff, the somewhat dark of his bright gaze growing hard and annoyed in the flash of the black colour there as he tapped his chin with a turn of his head, seemingly thinking about the question, a voice murmured in a rushed husk as the man's black hair fell over to the side.

The guy did not seem to be gratified talking about this 'thief', as if he had some unfortunate history with the boy. Moreover, his expression change suddenly, a large grin coated on his face. Tsuna flinches, the temperature changed, it seems like the man knows the thief... excruciatingly well.

"Apparently a friend of mine said he had a dark hair, probably black. Nobody was hurt, but stealin' around is a crime." He spluttered in an enraged pitch, hand scratching the back of his nape slowly. 

Tsuna... to say, was rather intrigued by the 'boy'. Regarding his highlights, he's not the flimsiest bit similar to the person he's seeking for. Perhaps, it's one of those days his intuition takes every piece of hint unconsciously, Tsuna couldn't do anything but to trust it. He's sure his intuition is never mistaken concerning a situation like this.

'Maybe... just maybe.'

"Any more peculiarities?" He urged, genuinely inquisitive by the boy's appearance.

The shop-owner laughed, crossing his arms contemptuously. 

"Interested eh' kid? Good, you should be wary of people like them. Let me think-

"AH! Prin- Tsuna, it's almost night. maybe we should sleep somewhere first?" The high-pitched familiar voice veered Tsuna away from the conversation.

Tsuna stared at him, almost bothered. He was close, but asking again would be creepy than it already is. Tsuna gave the owner the required coins, giving him the last wave before exiting the shop, letting the bell hanging on top of the handle ring from the pressure of closing it. 

It didn't take too much time before getting on the animal once again, sitting on top of the leather saddle. 

"..."

He heard a low whimper from the animal, Tsuna couldn't help but be worried. Maybe all this equipment are misplaced, conceivably even too tight for a young (Considerably) horse like him. Tsuna leaned in, "Okay?" he muttered, hesitatingly touching the curves of the horse's neck in a gentle manner.

He pressed lightly, testing something. he confirmed his suspiciousness was he hear another low grumble from the creature, like a protest on pressing something that aches. He scrunched his eyebrows together, his heart clenching at the sound. The voice seems like it's weighty; like it's a burden— calling attention to the shame and the guilt the horse is feeling through his voice. Tsuna frowned even further, why would he feel guilt?

The horse starts to vibrate, Tsuna gazes with distress. There was something clearly wrong, had the guard not checked on the animal first before letting him on a journey with the prince? The prince lets his fingers caress the surface of the bits, shaking it lightly. There was no reaction, he moves it to the breast collars or breast girths attach to the front of the saddle, cross the horse's chest, and usually have a strap that runs between the horse's front legs and attaches to the girth.

'Gotcha.' A horse and small whimper came from the white horse's mouth.

"Is there anything wrong, Your Highness?" Max spoke in a low timbre, peeking at the prince who rests his head on the horse's own as if listening to something. Max didn't understand, the prince became an entire enigma since he had met him. The rumours fit his nature all too well. They had avoided the crowd enough so no more citizens would hear their conversations, almost to the lodging they had planned to get too. 

The prince hushed him, the corner of his eye twitches at Max before returning his attention fully on the horse. Max's lips twitched, had he been silent once again? not that he minds, but how many times had it been? About two, three, no, four. Maybe he deserves it.

In all of the sudden moves, the prince jumps down from the horse, starting to loosen the gear of the horse one by one, shocking Max at his best. Max did the same action, only not doing something to his horse. He went closer to the prince, "What are you doing?" he said in such confusion he had almost forgotten he was talking to the second prince of Granzreich.

Prince Edmund didn't answer, he kept doing his thing. Max couldn't deny or stop the prince's will, but he would very much like to know what the reason is. 

Click.

The sound was announcing the last gear on the horse, falling onto the ground recklessly, all the silvers and expensive equipment dirtied by the unwashed ground. Max shuddered.

The prince finally got up, patting the horse softly, staring at Max with the harsh hazel-mixed eyes, wait, hazel? Had the prince's eyes always been in that colour?

"The gear was too tight." He reasoned.

Max widened his eyes, gawking as he saw the prince getting on top of the horse without any protection, "Your Highness!" Max reached out to stop him. He expected for the horse to fling him away right now from grasping its hair almost aggressively, but he didn't feel anything. Instead, a soft hand sat on top of his, stopping him from pushing his force further.

Max bends his head, looking at a pair of eyes with stunning clarity. ... When evaluating clarity for a sapphire, it screams out so much, including stopping him before anything gets graver. He gazes, amazed at the pair of eyes he had seen with the other 'angels' in the palace. He didn't remember about the Hazel, cold eyes anymore. 

The guard retreats his own body, straightening it as an act of manner. He had acted recklessly in front of the royal family, he's not ashamed to be punished as bad as the prince can give him if he has to. "My apologies Your Highness, I wasn't informed of your familiarity with animals. You're more than welcome to execute me anytime!" He exclaimed, eyes shining like a puppy.

It would be such an honour to be punished by the second prince of all people, he would grace it with all his heart.

The prince looked at him oddly, but Max didn't care, he's just a beaming light. "No, it's fine." the prince added, smiling as he did so. "Max, it's almost night. Why don't we hurry on our journey before the sun will be devoured by the sky?"

Max nods, he wouldn't say he was a tad disappointed that the prince let him trough. Though, whatever the choice is, he would still be grateful. It seems that they will be entering the cafe tomorrow rather than today, which is better. All of their energy must've been drained from the seeing and smelling all the scent from the event earlier. 

\--Time skip--

He peered at the building, it wasn't too big nor too small. It's all there, excluding the gold and expensive stuff he usually sees in the palace. It was mostly filled with antique stuff that gave out a strange humane odour that he doesn't particularly like in essence. They entered it just recently, checking it with the front desk who welcome them happily.

The old man had a monocle on his face, the wrinkles don't just arise when he's smiling, but in every facial expression, including a blank look. It shows that he's near the age of ancient for human, Tsuna was astonished by his span of age. 

Their room as well was surprisingly common. Which he's glad about, living in luxury isn't as amazing as living as an ordinary man. He's sure even his father would agree to that. 

Tsuna stared at the bed, he really wants to hop on it quickly, but he has to shower first. What a fuss. He had to wait for the guard to finish his part first, and he's certainly taking his sweet time. Tsuna meant as being kind on letting the guard taking his sweet time, he didn't expect him to actually be this long.

Click.

Ah, there goes his words. The guard is finally done, it must've been really warm, was it?

He appeared, the towel wrapped around his waist, just like how Tsuna usually does. The blonde stared, no wonder he's the best swordsman, for a kid, he sure has a trained body. Tsuna wouldn't be weirded out if Takeshi's time were to be delayed fighting the guy, this kid has experience.

"Ah, Your Highness, I didn't take too long, did I?" 

you sure did pal.

it's now his turn. he'd like to enjoy it while he can in the cabin. 

Tomorrow's going to be a long day.


	10. "Cafe - 1"

Tsuna woke up, light-headed. It must've been because of his lack of sleep; he couldn't get into the right position on the foreign bed. It was quite uncomfortable than the couch in the palace, but he couldn't whine for something decent. Perhaps, he had adapted too much in Royal's life. He just hopes that his personality won't be spoiled as time goes by, Joking. He shivered at the thought of copying his brothers' act.

He turned his head to the side, looking at the other occupied bed, filled with snores. 'He must've slept well.' He thought, good for him.

Maybe he should shower now, it's not too early, nor is it too late for the warm water, while Max is still asleep. He doubts there would be even the tiniest drop of warm water left if Max got in first than him. This wasn't the palace, where all the heated pool is undeniable limitless. This place serves enough water for the days required to stay. And his knight is, how should he put it, shameless.

The prince wasted no time to hurriedly grab the towel, turning on the shower as comfortable with just a pull. He lets out a pleasant shivering sigh as soon as the hail of water touches his skin like big kisses. His hand travels to his body, washing every inch of it with soap, coming across an ugly scar that's brought into this world along with himself.

It was one he got from the fight with Hibari, under his collarbone. It turns out, and even a friendly spar could go wrong. It was nothing major, but it is a vital thing to have as a Royal family member if the gossip nobles see it. As the one who is involved in high society, it is a must to keep skin flawless. Ridiculous.

It didn't take him long to finish; he didn't plan to use more than should anyway. Tsuna wrapped the towel around him once again, opening the door.

"Ah, Your Highness. My apologies, I'm quite the heavy sleeper." As expected, the knight has woken up from the sound; Tsuna nods in response.

Tsuna passed the knight, sitting on his bed while drying his hair. They need to start the journey again as soon as possible due to the time-limit. He doesn't want to see thousands of knights coming to search of him like a wanted criminal. He'd rather not risk it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A couple of minutes passed before Tsuna knew it, he's already on top of dirt once again. The sheer tranquil environment of the town entered his sight back, the fresh morning air circling the nation with its slight coldness.

Their horses were put in the motel with extra pay to it; the owner didn't accept at first— but seeing the bag full of gold coins, he couldn't help but be tempted by them. Who wouldn't? A commoner receiving such a gift is a one in a million chance.

They left the animals due to stares and whispers that drove towards them when they rode the horses, and their main thing to avoid is attention. It is better to truly stand at the same height as the commoner to fit in well with the disguise.

Besides, the cafe should not be far from here.

"Your Highness. Why is it that you want to meet the rebel so much?" The silence atmosphere shut down between them. Tsuna perked up his ears like a cat, glancing at the curious knight.

He sighs, he supposes it's healthy since the knight wasn't given a precise order and explanation on why he had to accompany Tsuna. However, he still shouldn't ask out of mere curiosity. A knight has to protect his or her master without any further complaints as they had sworn their loyalty towards Royalties.

"It is none of your business." He answered calmly, with no trace of coldness and furiousness in his tone.

A nervous laugh followed with several extended apologies, which Tsuna accepted and brushed it off as nothing happened.

Awkward.

A drop of sweat came down; it seems that both of them aren't that good on getting along with people. He should avoid this.

"Max, do you have any siblings?" Tsuna decided to start again, asking a simple yet commonly used question in situations like this.

The knight seems shocked and confused at the question, yet his expression softens as he realizes Tsuna's intention was good.

"Yes, Your Highness. A sister whom I loved very much." The knight's tone was light, not heavy and shaky like before, and he seems more assured now on answering the prince's questions.

Max's face was similar and familiar; Tsuna had seen many relatives and friends of his make that face on talking about their significant other or a dear family member. Tsuna couldn't help but feel the same warmth in his heart like the pure, innocent expression of the knight.

Perhaps he had seen too many fake people. That explains why seeing a clear transparent expression feels like a gush of fresh air.

"Oh? May I ask who this sister of yours is? She must be kind for you to react this way. I'd like to meet her someday." Though, he knows it's quite impossible regarding the situation right now. But there's no harm in asking.

The knight's face lightens up like a child who just got his first present from saintess. Yes, they refer 'Santa' as another word in this world.

"I am very honoured that you think so, Your majesty. She is indeed one of the kindest women I've met. However, she's a foster child. In other words, she's my step-sister. But I've never thought of her as someone from a different blood-line, I always think of her as my sibling." He paused, smiling at the thought of the moments they spent as if they were born from the same womb. "Chrome Dokuro was her original name, quite strange, yet unique."

'What?' Tsuna was shocked; he hadn't misheard that. He did say her name, right? An ordinary citizen couldn't have that kind of name in a nation like this. Was it the female guardian he longed for like a sister? Is she truly her?

"-Now, she goes by the name 'Charlotte Rosenberg.'"

"Charlotte?" Tsuna questioned. What a name. Charlotte. He knew Max had a brother that worked under the first prince of the Granzreich family with quite the position in high society, but Charlotte? How bold of them. Nonetheless, it fits very well with chrome, free. He smiled to himself, and she must've been delighted.

'I didn't expect to find her this soon.' Not that he was complaining.

"I know what Your Highness's thinking. I had argued with my father with a warning of possible conflicts due to the name, but he said it was excellent." The knight lets out a sad sigh. His expression was exaggerated, showing his complete defeat on having a debate with a parent.

Tsuna's heart trembled again the way it did when hearing the appearance of Rokudo Mukuro. She was close, so close.

How could he miss someone, no, everyone so much?

'My mists come back to your sky.' He bitterly thought. He feels this way; he could only imagine what Mukuro's experiencing without his other half. The thought of the pained expression again, Tsuna couldn't bear it. He mustn't let it appear again. He has to gather them quickly. The quicker, the better, they said. 

"We're lucky we have the duke position, or else the nobles would treat us like trash on having a royal's name." Max spat, pouting in a joking manner. In all honesty, he couldn't care for their opinion as they are lower than his family in general.

"You should protect her well. I'm quite interested in meeting her from her name alone." It was a slip of the tongue on the protect advice, and he didn't mean to sound desperate. But in truth, he's desperate indeed to meet her intellectually.

But it seems different in the other's eyes as they are shining brighter than the sun now, looking at the prince with pure admiration. His lips were stretched so vast it's inhumane, Tsuna just hoped it wouldn't be a grave misunderstanding. But the sea before the storm was never calm.

"I will gladly accept Your Highness as my brother-in-law!" there it is, the predicted answer—the prince's eye twitches, followed by a quiet grumble. A wavering shimmer filled Max's eyes, his hands fisted in excitement. 

Tsuna fought the urge to sigh. 

"I didn't mean it like that... I'm just a bit curious." He shook off the stare, continuing the walk after it was halt by the sudden misunderstanding. Though, it seems that it didn't affect the knight, even the slightest bit. If anything, Max looked more thrilled now, Tsuna shivered. The stare rivalled Byakuuran's determination to beat Tsuna. 

"No, no, no. I can arrange it as grand as possible!"

His eyes widened, lips quirking up into a nervous (forced) smile, waving his hands as a sign of denying. "Wait, no-"

"It would be the best wedding in history!" However, it was shut-down. His words are useless towards the other's ears. Max had been throwing his arms in the air, twirling like a happy ballerina. It may look funny to outsiders, but to Tsuna, it's a mood-breaker. 

Maximillian Rosenberg is the most shameless person he had ever seen in his whole Royal life. Not even his father would behave that way towards Tsuna. Perhaps the boy just couldn't read the atmosphere, that would explain everything.

"Hold on Max-"

"Make 33 babies!"

'Okay, that's it.'

Sweet home, Alabama no. He'd never make love to someone he takes as his sister. He has his pride and dignity, ain't a brazen boss who likes to waltz around with ladies. He doubts he could maintain a straight face towards a flirting woman; he couldn't even face his former crush without choking on nothing.

(Isn't that relatable) 

Tsuna had enough, and his words were surpassing the limit. It was getting too inappropriate; Tsuna shouldn't have asked anything. The prince grabbed the other's right shoulder and gave him a slight squeeze to stop him, and he indeed stops. 

"I'm not interested in dating, Max." Instead, he doesn't have enough time to do it. Girls who date him would wind up crying to their parents' arms due to the lack of attention and the violence they had to see. He'd preferably not hurt anyone for his pleasure if he can't take the responsibility.

Tsuna noticed the sign he had waited for, pointing at the cafe before the knight could utter another time-consuming apology. It seems that because of the ridiculous conversation, Tsuna did not realize several minutes have passed. The prince glimpses up, the weather was clear. There was no illusion, no sign. Did they arrive late? He can't decide before he enters the cafe. 

Tsuna signs Max to stick close to him, their hoods were covering enough of their strange Nobel coloured hair. He noticed the citizens staring at them oddly; it makes sense since they look like a pair of thieves now. Should he use his mist flames? For himself. A blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, it's not hard to spot him like an odd man in the masses. Not to mention Max would probably freak out as well.

It's not common for even the royalties to use magic legally here, the rumour would break out and reach the empire. It's not pretty anymore if that happens.

Though he can trust Max, no, he believes in his intuition.

And thus, he uses it; if Max notices it, Tsuna will try his best to explain; or erases his memory, which is illegal, but it's possible. If his mind's stuck in his teenage days, he would never have thought of the second solution as it is too sadistic. His tutor might have affected him too much; maybe Tsuna should go to a therapist to prevent being a demon like him.

Tsuna could feel the wave of flames turning every inch of his blonde strands to brown, mimicking other's colours. He couldn't call it others' as his original-self has that colour. His eyelids twitch as the cold touch of mist enters his eyes, turning it to a solid orange colour. The prince smiled; he must've looked like his old self now; it has been long. 

Tsuna tugs his hood down, 'At least now we look like travellers without the heavy-geared horse of Max's'. 

The prince took the first move, moving forward in-front of Max to avoid looking at the shock expression of the other. It makes sense, and his company just change appearance in less than a couple of seconds. Tsuna would explain later. Now, he has other works to do that is far much important than dealing with a non-magic believer.

The store's bell ring as they enter it, notifying all the employes of new costumers coming in with an empty stomach-- is what they believe. 

The employes are fast-paced; they wasted no time to serve the costumers with the full service. One of them is coming to greet Tsuna and Max now.

Pale skin, quite skinny, long platinum blonde hair tied in a low ponytail. "Welcome good-- sir?" The teen managed to utter, looking at the figure behind Tsuna with wide eyes. 

'Have I seen him somewhere?' Tsuna questioned himself; the well-dressed employee has the eyes of a noble. The prince narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but the other didn't seem to notice as he was too focused on the knight behind Tsuna. 

Tsuna glanced behind him, only to see Max whistling to himself as he looks around the cafe like it's an ancient museum. The prince face-forward again, the expression of the other was now calm and composed, as if forced. 'Hiding.' The employee was hiding something, and somehow Max is involved. Had he missed something? 

"My apologies, I was a bit spaced-out due to your outfit. I see that you're a traveller, did you enjoy your time in this nation? Hold on, let me escort you sirs to your seat." He said, snapping his fingers to match his outfit's personality. The servant probably noted Tsuna's wary glance, and it explains his twitchy behaviour. However, the more nervous he is at Tsuna's stare, the more he is at becoming suspicious. 

Nonetheless, both of them followed the employee and sat on the prepared table. Tsuna revealed his hood, tugging it down to prevent his hair from sticking unto it because of the sweat. He could see the flabbergasted face of Max again. Tsuna hushed him down and paid his attention towards the employee instead.

"My name is Richard, and I will be the one the one to serve both of you today." he's lying, Tsuna's intuition screamed. What was he doing to hide his name to civilians? Is he an undercover information-collector? If that's the case, how did he even get a job in the store legally? The other employes seem to have known him for a very long time as their interactions were very friendly.

"What would you recommend?" Tsuna asked kindly, he saw the menu and it was all full of sweets. His stomach has not stopped bothering since then. It's not that he can buy the whole store; he would not take advantage of his father's title like a manipulative antagonist. His words slurred due to the saliva piling up inside his mouth.

He glances at Max and shot a look, the other was fiddling with his cuffs and ignored the servant completely. That's a bit rude for a palace's knight. Max immediately made an eye-contact with the servant after Tsuna's stare, smiling as a sign of agreeing of what the prince had said.

Once again 'Richard' flinches as soon there's a contact made with Max. 

Richard calmed himself again, "Our most popular offering is Einspanner." He forced an awkward smile. "I prefer kapuziner. We add freshly-whipped milk and cream to coffee," He paused, winking in a flirty manner. "Then we top it off with our unique arrangement of cocoa powder and orange peel."

Tsuna gulped, that sounds so tasty. He wouldn't mind getting a 15 stacked tower cake to go along with it. 'Diabetes can piss off.'

"The citrus goes perfectly with the chocolate and caramel ina Dobos-

Slam

"Ah! SO that's why you look similar. It's Your Highness!"

Your Highness? Tsuna stared, what in the world possessed Max to call this blonde-haired party boy with blue jewelled eyes--

"Prince Licht?" It all makes sense now. Tsuna's the one being possessed, how can he not recognize his brother he had watched for years despite thinking of his obvious features? Tsuna feels like slamming his head on the table as Max did with his fist. His brother was basically wearing a naked disguise with only glasses. He had been one of the oblivious characters in movies he despised so much. 

Richard flinches at the name, Tsuna was correct. 

"Pardon?" Richard asked, tilting his head to the side, playing the innocent card. 

"Your Highness, what are you doing here?" Max chooses to be deaf against the innocent aura, asking bluntly like he always does. For the first time, Tsuna had been with Max, this is the first time he's truly grateful for the straight-forward question so Tsuna can spare looking like the bad guy.

"I'm sorry?" 

"Prince Licht. Indeed, what are you doing here?" Tsuna interrupted, Max was about to blow the facts and reasons why he said so and Tsuna was just being a good big brother to prevent a ruckus and journalists to see hear him and post the false words.

"And who am I speaking to?"

Shit, he shouldn't have intervened. Of course from Licht's perspective, Tsuna would be as suspicious as Licht is in Tsuna's point of view.

"So you admit you are the sixth prince of the Granzreich family?" Tsuna shot back without an honorific, he didn't need any. He's older than Licht. If anyone were to be polite, it has to be Licht. The volume of his voice had been raised a little bit too high.

"I may repeat, who am I speaking to?"

look at that facade falling off like a dried face mask.

"You don't know? Your Highness, he's clearly your br--

"Max." 

This boy. A slip of tongue is more dangerous than a stab in the wound.

"-brick picker."


	11. "Cafe - 2, Deserving"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: "My apologies if I may or may not change my writing style, cause if I do— then it's because I read too many Korean-Translated light-novel. Teehee!"]

"My what?" Licht curiously asked in the state of confusion. His face distorted, the wary expression wiped away into oblivion. It wasn't surprising his brother has displayed such expression as Tsuna did as well. It seems that Max not only lacks in being secretive— but also in lying, which put Tsuna in both advantage and disadvantage.

(Tsuna wouldn't have to worry if Max's hiding something due to his blunt habit on wearing hid heart at his sleeve, but then again, that wouldn't be good in the face of enemies)

'Max won't go anywhere with that reason.' Tsuna thought earnestly; he might have to step in to wiggle this misunderstanding out. Licht seems to think of him as a highly suspicious foreigner rather than a passerby; Tsuna doesn't like that. He still has to keep a low-profile as promised.

The latter panicked, a pale face appeared, white as if his blood got sucked out. His lips puckered, Max finally realized his mistake. What on earth even is a brick-picker? A construction worker would make much more sense than a picker. It's as if he described a beggar.

Their conversation was low and kept in a whisper so others will see it only merely as two costumers ordering what they desire for to the employee.

"I'm a tourist," Tsuna said, ignoring the title Max had given him earlier, "I heard there was someone who sells bricks with high quality here. My escort might have accidentally mistaken the reason and amused me with a short title." He finished his sentence by side-glaring the knight who kept his mouth shut with a horrified expression.

Licht didn't seem to accept the answer, "If that is your reason, how is it that you know of me? Did your escort tell you?" Licht was also glaring at Max, making the boy quivered more under the two intense gazes.

Max was pressured and cornered; he fits the title of his (The king's loyal dog) more.

"No comment." he cooed.

Licht's mouth twitches, he seems to realize he has no rights to question deeper or forced an answer out of Tsuna as long as he stayed disguised as a commoner. Tsuna could feel his radiating invisible question just by staring into Licht's eyes, but he didn't utter a word about it.

"Why would Maximillian Rosenberg escort you?" Licht added again, confused and dishevelled at the thought of one one of his father's respected guards accompanying a tourist that wants to buy bricks. Surely there must be something else behind it; he wasn't born yesterday to not known that both of them are lying.

"It's normal for a tourist to have a guard by his side," Tsuna said firmly, shooting a competing look at the other.

"He's a Rosenberg. Are you someone important for father to task one of his guards for you?" He needn't hear the answer; it was quite clear despite other possibilities that could be the reason. Unless, maybe, he's a relative? That doesn't seem like so, his brunette hair and sharp orange eyes took down Licht's suspicion of him being a part of the Granzreich Royal family.

'Oh me? No one, I'm only your so-so brother.'

Tsuna somehow regretted coming into this cafe if it wasn't for the delicious food and appearance of Mukuro. Ah, Mukuro, he almost forgot about the main point why he entered the cafe.

Tsuna was about to answer, but the sight of a familiar light crimson hair distracted him, his eyes focused on the blurred figure he had seen earlier. 'Was that...?' His pupils dilated, why would the tutor be here?

Was he the reason why Tsuna's intuition kept ringing like a possessed human being earlier? If so, Tsuna needs to get out as soon as possible. Tsuna's jaw slacks as the familiar height enter his vision, the tutor has noticed him slightly, their eyes locked unto each other. The man stood proud with the same leather suitcase he carried every day, his hair strand perks up at the sight of Tsuna.

Did he notice Tsuna?

Tsuna hasn't forgotten that his appearance has change one hundred eighty degrees different under the influence of the mist flames. His skin had gotten a bit tanner, which suits the commoner title for him. One who recognizes him must be an old acquaintance who had known every inch of his features, one who is from another universe.

He calmed himself down; maybe it was a first interest impression. His eyes looked unique after all; he couldn't change it to other colours due to his sky flames dominating his mist.

Tsuna averted his eyes, focusing back to the person he has talked to earlier, he sunk himself more on his seat, tugging his hood down.

"Excuse me?"

'Damn it; he must've come because of Licht.' Tsuna didn't need to look, the voice alone made his blood tingle, he didn't want his trip to be bombarded by questions again. Licht alone was enough.

The figure entered the discussion, gently patting Licht's forearm like a child. Tsuna's shoulder carefully relaxed as he saw Heine seems to seek out Licht's attention more than his. It was clear that the tutor had the same feeling he had when encountering this man name Richard, familiarity.

Licht turns around at the touch, looking down at the tutor with a bewildered look. However, the look soon disappeared as he realized, who the figure is.

"Prince Licht...?" There was a slightly uncomfortable pause before Heine finally opens his mouth to question his uncertainty. The question came out blunt, almost matching Max's discovery.

"Uh... No?"

'Who's questioning who now?'

Maybe it was due to earlier that his facade has shattered, thus explained why his response was unsure and cautious. Tsuna doubt he would get away with that kind of answer, perhaps this was his cue to leave before the drama starts. He doesn't have the popcorn to watch it.

There was no trace of Mukuro here, not even a slight print. It was either he had gotten in the wrong cafe or Mukuro was being wicked and sly as he is usually. Tsuna couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, like a maiden who got betrayed.

Tsuna's thoughts got interrupted as Licht suddenly faked his brightness and smile towards Tsuna politely, grasping his pen tightly. "Alright sirs, I have taken your orders! Please do wait until it's ready."

Licht's voice was shaking in nervousness, he manoeuvred himself immediately and walked off towards the staff room; escaping the three figures' sights. The youngest prince was flustered, running to avoid the tutor.

Tsuna glanced at the tutor who stared at Licht's back until he enters the staff room, mimicking the picture of a robot scanning its target.

Besides the tutor, Maximillian has covered his whole face with the hood, looking at the window to avoid the tutor. Both of them has known each other.

"Pardon my impolite manners earlier; I thought I saw someone I know. I might have interrupted your breakfast, would you mind if I pay for the meals? It's a well-thought favour I can do for disturbing you all."

Seeing the tutor bowed, a sweatdropped. Tsuna shook his head mentally, 'I'd rather you to get out, please.' But it's rude to say his thoughts.

"There's no need," he said tenderly, waving his hand. ", we don't want to trouble you." Besides, he has enough money to pay for his own; and it sounds rather ludicrous, a prince treated by a royal tutor. No; a prince had his meal paid by someone under him.

The tutor stared at him with an odd look, his eyes following the movement of Tsuna's hand. The brunette caught on with the slight disturbance in the other's eyes, what did he do now? Was he not allowed to do anything without standing out?

"You..." Heine trailed off, shaking his head as Tsuna stopped moving. "That crest." He stated, pointing at the knot on his cuffs.

; he checked it and sat in silence. It was just the Vongola's crest. He hadn't shown it to the tutor yet, was it weird-looking to catch Heine's whole attention? It looked normal even if he squints. "Yes...?" He asked.

Heine's brow scrunched together, he examines Tsuna up and down, shaking his head once again. He coughed, "Are you... perhaps related to Duke Arthur from the kingdom of Romano?"

'Who? The Kingdom of Romano?' Was it just similar or someone had re-created the Vongola's crest? That's not possible; it wouldn't be Primo, he's ina different universe and time-line. 'Then maybe,' Tsuna's eyes brightened.

"Would you share the details?"

Heine stared at him strangely, as if Tsuna didn't know about the simplest thing there is in this world. 'Where thou had been?'

"Duke Arthur Aleksandrovich. He's infamous for being a masked tyrant. Duke as his title, but a tyrant. He was also notorious on beating the kingdom's rebels with metal sticks."

'Metal sticks?' Did he mean, a baton? A duke? Notorious? Beating up the rebels; This all sounds familiar. Just a bit change of scenery, it's too similar to someone else's personality.

[A/N: "19th century. The baton began to gain in popularity between 1820 and 1840. The first batons were narrow and conical wooden wands that had an engraving of three rings near the bottom that indicated the handle. At this time, no one knew about it"]

"His silver bluish hair made him never go unnoticeable, which is why every victim of his never forgot his face. Although, some claimed they had seen him with a pitch-black hair for a split-second. Despite his cold and distant aura, the ladies never stopped craving for him in infinite lust, even men." Heine coughed at the inconvenient, stiff sentence, "That aside, he is undoubtedly a great commander, the kingdom's military had been increased by 25% from his work."

Tsuna frowned, silver hair? Black hair? Which one was true?

"You're giving the information rather carelessly, what if I were an assassin targeting him?" It was a joke, but it's a reason that cannot be overruled; especially judging from the heavy dark robes that made both him and Max look like ritual buddies.

"Whether you are one or not, this is a responsibility I must do for the mistake I did earlier. And take this secret as a bonus; the duke has highly requested all the employees in his house to call him 'Hibari'. Which is, despite it meaning 'Lark', it doesn't suit him at all."

Tsuna went silent again, holding his breath unconsciously as he straightened his back. Had he heard right? Hibari, THE Hibari or was it just a nickname? He took long to process it; the tutor had long gone, walking to his table after seeing Tsuna's blank stare. Heine assumed he must've been shocked on him discovering he's related to Duke Arthur. Conceivably a disguised butler.

Though, he certainly doesn't feel like a foreigner to Heine.

Max watches the conversation go smoothly by peeking from his hood. Max tried to snap the prince out of his thoughts, but he failed to do so, he even shook Tsuna's body to make sure he's not freezing. The knight exhaled, the second prince was one hell of a frustrating person. He had witnessed many things he never thought would be real before, not even when fighting alongside the king.

(You're saying that? - A/N)

The meals arrived, this time brought by another employee. Max didn't mind, as long as he gets to eat the mouth-watering food that he had been craving. He dived right in.

It took him just a couple of minutes for him to finish both his meal and his drink, eating and gulping them down like a person that has starved for days. It's not that he's greedy, it's just that he's hungry. You're not yourself when you're hungry.

He caught a glimpse of the prince, so he hadn't eaten his food yet. Max sighs once more, he feels like he's the prince's babysitter, not that he minds getting another little brother. He didn't need to ask about the prince's matters; he trusts him enough to hold none suspicion against him.

Max ordered the employee to pack the food tightly, making sure it will not freeze quickly from the breeze outside. He stopped before touching the prince, seeing his reaction; there was nothing, so Max decides it would be okay.

Max dragged the prince out of the cafe with everyone looking, but he couldn't care less; as the prince would be madder if he had wasted more time by doing nothing. The knight paid for both of them; he didn't want to trouble the frozen prince.

'what is it that made him this shock?' Max thought, rubbing his chin as he made prince Edmund sat on the bench with the same blank stare.

"Tsuna?" He asked, calling him out with the requested name out in the open. However, there were no replies, no matter how many times he had uttered the same name, the answer remains the same. Three dots in a script. How had he been so calm?

Maybe because his little sister had done the same thing countless times.

Max sat down next to him, deciding to wait until the prince snaps out of his confusion. The people passing by stared at them curiously, like looking at some oddity. Though, people should mind their own business. Maybe The prince was right, he should've left his sword. But it's better to be prepared.

"—bari"

Max snapped his head towards the sound immediately; his eyes lighten as he heard a word from the prince's lips. His heart leap, "Your Highness?" His voice was high-pitched yet whispered.

"Hibari."

'The duke the royal tutor had mentioned?' Was there something special about him? Was it true that Prince Edmund might know him/a relative of his? The whole existence of Prince Edmund himself made Max questions everything, even if he had known him merely at the span of one and a half days. He was a sphinx.

"He... has silver hair?"

The knight tilts his head, isn't that a bit normal? The hair is the main thing in the kingdom of Romano that symbolises him as royalty. It's as if the prince saw a white cockroach.

"Yes?" Max didn't know how to answer him.

clink

Max turns around immediately, he gazes around. There was no one, however, he wasn't sure. He wasn't stupid either, he wasn't the king's loyal dog for nothing. That was a clear sound of an amateur aiming a heavy sword at them carelessly.

Is it an assassin? But who? Why would they target him and Prince Edmund who wasn't known anywhere?

Though it's not impossible, there could be a spy in the castle. How careless of the maids and butlers to miss such a thing! What about the guards His Majesty has assigned in the prince's palace? Max would need to scold them.

Max peeked a glance at Prince Edmund, the prince sat in a calm demeanour, staring blankly. Max sulks, he thought he had snapped awake.

The knight clicked his tongue at the rusty metallic smell, they were planning to take the prince's head. Their footsteps are heavy, it's loud and clear; even through the ramblings of the crowd. Targeting the palace's knight with that kind of way is suicide.

They're asking to be caught.

There was a split-flash, the keen blades clanking with each other; and in a matter of seconds, all the attention directed on the sudden raucous noise. Thugs are surrounding them, causing a ruckus. They weren't even good in the slightest bit, they tremble while only seeing their comrade getting knocked down easily.

"D-die!" Even their voice is shaking. Maybe they were blackmailed?

A hand stopped Max from attacking further, it's features were tan and slender, he recognizes whose hand it was instantly.

The prince had stopped him, Max didn't go against it, he put his sword down.

"Don't start a useless commotion in front of the cafe." He whispered to Max, eyes glinting dangerously behind the hood. He was saying they are not worth it.

'Had he been watching me this whole time?'

The masses, of course, didn't just stay silent and watch, their whispers and gossips spread in seconds to each other.

"What's going on?"

"Poor tourists, getting robbed here."

"What a waste of the kingdom's name..."

"Should we help them?"

"Don't! What if they drag us too?"

The prince ignored the disclosures, he turns towards the thugs, walking closer to them to utter his words in a throaty; threatening drawl, "An attempt of murder towards the royal family would result in hanging on the main gate as an example."

They screamed in unison, the prince covered both of his ears in annoyance.

"Who sent you?" Max added behind, tapping his sword with a grin in an attempt to intimidate.

"HiiK! He's Here!" They pointed hurriedly towards the gang they had just left from, the dark corner between two houses of commoners, people buying and selling fruits stand there as if it's a usual thing to be next to. Tsuna and Max scrunch their eyebrows, What a cliche thing to come out from.

Where the smell of blood coming from there?

The spot was narrow and dark, it's suffocating to look at.

"Do we leave them here?" 'Are you sure they're telling the truth?' His eyes screamed out.

"Let them be, they were admonished to do this."

'They're not brave enough to do so'

"Wait for Your H- Tsuna, let them solve the misunderstanding." It was the littlest bit they could do for trying to touch the prince, this should be right. Max felt the rush of annoyance at the thought of them getting away with it just like that.

The prince nodded, without glancing at the crowd you can tell the judging heavy gazes were directed at them.

If he were to deal with that plus all this, it would give him a major headache. He'd rather not, he had enough dealing with problems as the boss of Vongola. The stack of papers and fees...

"Now go on your tipsy toes." Max retorted, letting out a chuckle as they hurried their way to explain with a troubled face.

Both of them slipped past the crowd; It doesn't matter how they managed it, they made it, somehow. They left the unwanted characters as they are no need for them anymore. Thankfully, the thugs succeeded in distracting the audience's attention from them. They are so obedience under thin threat, what use of that gangster appearance?

Max glanced at the dark alleyway in-front of them, 'Should we enter that?' One of his eyebrows raised. Their outfit fits the dark theme though. Gotta point that out.

However, before he can think any further the prince had entered it without hesitation, smoothly adapting to the reeking undesirable smell. Max followed as well, following behind as he has to protect him.

Does he need his protection?

Upon entering it Max almost stepped out promptly, that f*cking stench, it stinks worse than sh*t does! It's the smell of animals' bodies that have rotted after months not being thrown away or even taken care off. What kind of demented madman would collect decaying dead animals?

As he sees the prince who is still calmly walking despite the smell, he shrugged it off as best as he could, trying to ignore the cursed odour filling the tight place.

They needn't walk far, the bright red neon-like light burst through the wooden door at the side of the end of the place all of a sudden, transmitting a growling air. Red?

Max couldn't react as he had to surpass a sudden shiver down his spine from the blood-lust shot towards their way. "Your High-

swoosh!

'That was!'

The prince had run off! The flash of his coverage thrown at mask's face suddenly shook him awake, he has to run after him! Max didn't waste any time, he ran with Prince Edmund's cloak wrapped around his neck like a scarf. How can he be so reckless- they didn't even know what was inside there!

Cough cough, There was faint smoke around the room, he couldn't see that clearly because of the red light taking over. The smoke entered his nostrils, choking him with it. Hence, is why he coughed.

"You..."

Though he could see the two figures, one seems to be the prince. He wasn't that dazed, after a few seconds that was enough to clear the thin smoke completely.

The prince was standing while painting from the speedrun, he stared at the other with wide eyes, mouth agape in pure genuine shock. Max never thought he could make such a face. He changed his focus onto the other mysterious person, curious of the cause of the reaction.

Purple hair tied in a freakish hairstyle, bright blood-like crimson eyes, his lips curled up into a thin curved smirk. The tall built; with his right proudly holding a trident? On land?

"Tsunayoshi..." The smirk was stretched wider, a twisted, sick grin. A slight lean revealed both of his eyes, they have different colours.

"..."

"Speechless?"

"..."

"Hah, we meet again," His eyes darted down, sharpening as he stares at the other, "How... Unexpected."

The knight felt the urge to drew his sword out, but he somehow stayed. He was driven to watch this. Did Prince Edmund know this guy? That purple hair... it's as if he has heard of his description somewhere.

'Is that even an important thing to think of right now?' He ridiculed himself.

"Mukuro." The prince spoke, breaking the silence he had released. His voice was shaky and tender, trailed softly and carefully.

Max's breath hitched as he saw the expression, is he allowed to see that? Will Tsuna kill him for it? He felt disoriented, like in a dream that wasn't meant to be his.

"You finally spoke. How about we start a simple introduction? A formal way to start this all over again." The man's voice was cold and distant, his face turns wary at the tone the prince had used. The knight's face twisted, another mystery popped out uninvited. Had this whole journey been a puzzle game for him?

'Again?'

Strangely enough, Max didn't think it was threatening.

"Mukuro," He repeated the same gentle tone.

"I heard you, you didn't add honorifics. How impolite. But well, it doesn't matter now, does it? Introduction won't matter as well in that case." 'Mukuro' chuckled darkly, fitting to his penetrating voice. It was clear he had taken this lightly.

"Mukuro."

"Ah, how about a shake of hand?" The man trusted his hand towards Tsuna, waiting for the other's response. A sign of creating a deal, a false bond; one will betray the other at the end. There's no perfect deal.

Max's eyes enlarged as The prince willingly stretch out his hand without no single hesitation. It usually meant he was no doubting his ability, but now, it was more of a trust, such a rare one.

Yet, instead of taking the other's hand to shake, the prince all so swiftly pulled it towards him, releasing the other's hand and wrapped his around the man. Mukuro leaned forward instinctively, restraining himself from falling.

"Why are you doing this?" Despite Mukuro's disgusted and irked tone, his eyes showed tenderness that rivalled Tsuna, it wasn't as cloudy as it is before. The man didn't hug back, he stayed stagnant like a play doll. Max wasn't sure that Mukuro wants to resist it, but who is he to know what the other's thinking?

His voice was a bit hoarse, probably due to the shock. If that's the case, could the pain behind it be lessened? Max bit his lips as a memory flood inside of him.

Max couldn't bear to disturb what it seems to be a reunion scene of a play, meeting after being separated by death.

The prince pats his back softly, his strength bears no means to harm, it was quite the opposite.

"You deserve it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N:
> 
> (It's just close bond, no romance/yaoi! There's something called family, and for them to be so close, it's amazing; like a soul connection. That's what Vongola's family has been about. Ex: ASL brothers. MUKURO JUST NEED A HUG! HE'S NOT A CHARACTER THAT JUST KUFUFUFU ALL THE TIME!")
> 
> \- Play (Drama in the good ol' days) "theatrical performance"
> 
> \- You're not yourself when you're hungry. "Snickers's Ad Reference"
> 
> \- Tyrant "A cruel and ruthless ruler"
> 
> \- Kingdom of Romano "The nation of the Aleksandrovich family - from the Royal Tutor movie"
> 
> \- Three dots in a script "Silence. (No sound)"
> 
> Bonus (Not canon)*
> 
> Tsuna: "I LEFT THEM FOR NINETEEN YEARS! WHAT DA FUC IS THIS?! HIBARI WITH SILVER HAIR? MUKURO'S A REBEL?— that makes sense, BUT STILL FUCCCC?! WHAT ELSE?! DON'T TELL ME YAMAMOTO IS GOING TO BE MULAN'S HUSBAND?!"
> 
> Author: "Nineteen years is equivalent to causing world disaster."]


	12. "Score"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I'm gonna change some of the time-line/events, so it will not be in order]

There was an appropriate amount of silence given to them, let the two cherish the reunion they had wanted. Not quite 'cherish', maybe just a chance for communication. It seems the two had forgotten about the third presence watching them.

"Are you going back?" Mukuro asked him; his voice was silent and composed, his figure still hadn't moved from the hug; even if it was already released.

Tsuna looked at him, his orange coloured eyes died down, swiftly turning into his all too familiar blue jewel eyes. Mukuro's eyes averted at the change, his lips quirking up into a sly smirk as if he had found something new to be his amusement. Mukuro tilted his head backwards, "Isn't that a bit bold? Using flames in-front of a being that holds none of what you have."

The man pointed at Max; the knight let out an awkward grin. It seems that he didn't even hear what Mukuro had said.

"The rule of _Omerta_? Would that even be relevant here?" Tsuna defended. He doubts the arcobaleno who created it would even be born for the second time. At least, he hopes not. Besides, he denies Max would question much; just a lie should mislead him.

Mukuro chuckled, "Carefree now, aren't you Tsunayoshi? We never know what that _man_ is planning."

' _Kawahira..._ ' Tsuna hadn't heard anything from the mist user after this incident started, and what Mukuro is saying is a fair point. Tsuna sigh, "Yes, of course. _We never know._ " It came out more bitter than he planned. It was always like this, an unpredictable future. The same reason they always say regarding his family's death, an _unpredictable future._

"You being salty is quite a show Tsunayoshi." His voice lets out a low emitting chuckle once again, which Tsuna hates. He would like for Mukuro to stop teasing his character change after years and years, was it that contrasting? He didn't think so.

"Mukuro- _san_ , what you asked before, shouldn't I be the one to ask you that? Are _you_ going back?" Tsuna paused and continued inside, ' _To me?'_

"That's funny, _where else would I go_?"

_\-----------------_

"Umm, Your Highness? Is he going to the castle with us? The _criminal_?" Max had finally brought himself to remember who the man is, a couple of minutes ago. He felt the urge to facepalm himself, no wonder Max was a little daze at the strange hairstyle.

Max was still a bit perplexed because this was the man that attempted an attack toward the royalties and the one whom just sent him and the prince a couple of low-level bandits. And now, the prince had both hugged him _and_ summon him to be one of his guards. Even the king would pass out at the thought.

"Is there a problem?" The prince asked, knowing very well he holds the higher authority between the three of them. Thus, Max wouldn't be able to go against it. His last hope is the king; maybe the king would disapprove at this.

Max sighs, he looked at the man walking comfortably beside the prince on top of his ride; Max felt as if he had switched position. Shouldn't _he_ be the one observing the prince? He feels as if he's lazing around by doing nothing. He couldn't help but pout out of frustration.

"Tsunayoshi, don't you think this guy is not needed?"

' _What did I do wrong this time?_ ' Max felt attacked, he couldn't help but scoffs back, "Pardon?"

(Max: "Fight me biatch)

"Should I send him off? It would be easy and quick." Mukuro continued speaking bluntly, not caring about the other's furious expression.

_'What easy prey.'_

However, Max wasn't annoying for nothing, "Shouldn't you send yourself off?" he felt satisfied when he noticed the slight rise of the man's eyebrow. His lips quirked up into a sweet grin, feeling like a champion in a marathon.

Mukuro scratched the spot under his left ear with no care, "Are you obsessed on having loyal puppies Tsunayoshi? I didn't know you were that sadistic." He tapped on the prince's leg, attempting on getting the attention and annoy the other more and more.

' _Is this enjoyable for him?'_ The knight sulked inside.

Max's lips quiver, this man is irking him on purpose, isn't he? If he had the power, he would have knocked the man down. But considering how Mukuro was the source of the traumatized bandits, he'd rather be more wary than careless.

"Watch your language towards the prince! And you're more of a dog, look where you are." max didn't raise his voice; however, his tone is getting harsher. To call him a dog, sure it's cute and he likes them-- but that's beside the point!

The man was on the ground walking, while both he and the prince is on top of the horses, wouldn't the dog be Mukuro?

"The barks are getting too loud for my poor innocent ears." Mukuro's gloved hands went to cover his ears as if he had almost gone deaf from Max's voice. Which is not loud!

"Oy! Look at me when you're insulting me!" The knight demanded the insults were very clear to be directed to him. But at the same time, it's not-- Henceforth is why it bothers him the most.

"..." Mukuro didn't answer, only the sound of the grass getting stepped on rustles in Max's ears.

"Seriously?!" Now he chooses to stay silent?

"Both of you, stop. We're here." A voice interrupted both of them, shutting the voices down rapidly.

Max turned his head quickly, looking at the familiar massive place that was pointed out by the prince. His eyes grew wide, he didn't even realize it. The time was too short compared to the last trip, he shook his head. There was no problem with arriving faster, but this fast?

"Kufufu."

Max's eyes snapped towards the source of the _odd_ chuckle, he tilts his head at the man smirking casually. He'd better not get too close to him, he might be some creepy being naturally.

The two knights guarding the gate stand strictly, looking at all of them with a cold glare, like an unwanted guest. It was good they are on guard.

The guards' cold glares softened at the sign of Max, their eyes shine in admiration. And of course, Max took quick notice. He had almost forgotten those two didn't know anything about the second prince's identity. They must've been confused, they were quite new as well.

"Sir Rosenberg! Welcome back!" Both of them yelled with the sheer enthusiasm in their voice. The excitement died down at the sight of the other two, radiating with an awful aura completed with the suspicious cloak to hide their faces under the shadows.

"And who might these people be?" They asked, sharpening their eyes at the two figures.

' _These people?'_ Max thought aggressively, but he couldn't spat back. It's not like both of them know the figure under the cloak is connected with the royalty with the colour of his hair and eyes.

Talking about those, _what happened back there again?_

"I am just a mere foreigner from another nation. This," he pointed at Mukuro, "Is my _butler._ We'd like to keep quiet on our nick-names until we meet the person we are scheduled to meet here. For now, please do call us as Sawada and Rokudo." The prince briefly explained, Max thanked him in silence that Tsuna had stopped him from the one making up a reason. That could've ended up in another disaster.

The urge to face-palm himself after the excuse he put out in the cafe is massive. It would be better and will be better if he does not speak too much.

"Butler?" Mukuro whispered, smiling bitterly. It was a bit of a touchy subject to being treated as a servant, even if it's only pretending. But maybe he can let it slide since it was Sawada, he had owed a lot. He doesn't want to admit it though, but Tsunayoshi deserves more than Mukuro's untrusty loyalty.

He wondered, why had the decimo trusted him to be loyal? It's as if Tsunayoshi was that _naive._ But if Mukuro were to say the condition now, Tsunayoshi is far from a simple oblivious being. He had learned major of things from the baby tutor, he had experienced things, he had seen things.

If he were to describe Tsunayoshi now, it would be a _paradox._

He never fails to amuse the man every single day. Always bombarded by a surprise for Mukuro, like a new thing to learn every day. Nevertheless, he wouldn't at all not getting the answer, he's satisfied the way it is. There's no harm on being simply curious about it once in a while.

"Sawada and Rokudo? Are you from the land of the rising sun?" In other words, Japan. The guards assumed so because of their odd names, not fitting for the empire's common name.

The guards look at Max as if asking for a confirmation on the speech the prince had given for a short amount of time.

' _Ah, of course, they would do that, I'm one class under the head of the knight after all! Hahaha!'_ He proudly announced to himself.

"Yes, and I'm the escort for them. Please treat them as respectful guests, they are the king's visitor."

"The king?!" One of them shouted. Their jaw slacking at Max's words.

The other knight notices the sudden outbursts and quickly tries to shut his friend up in a whisper, hoping it will go unnoticed. "Shh, don't shout! That's impolite."

The guy shut his mouth in embarrassment, he quickly averts his gaze from the guests and his senior. Though, he nodded at his friend from reminding him.

"Oh, yes, of course. Thanks, man. I almost screeched." He whispered back, slightly chuckling in the process.

"Are you whispering in-front of the kingdom's guests?" Max crossed his arms, do these impudent fools think he will be stupid enough not to notice their loud whispers? Who were in charge of then?! He needs to have a word with them.

And on top of that, they dared to laugh at their own mistakes! In front of guests! Were they raised in a barn?

They stuttered themselves again, "N-no. I'm sorry, sir Rosenberg. It seems that we deserve punishment for this. Please give us a verdict right here!"

Both of them quickly bow down, skin turning white as a paper. They didn't want to get any punishment! They were just released on duty yesterday! But it was a must.

Max shook his head, "Raise your heads. You are wasting these gentlemen's time. Your job now is to escort them inside in my place while I inform the king for their arrival."

 _'Huh?'_ Both of them thought to themselves, they were... forgiven? Truthfully forgiven? They are still alive! They hadn't lost their heads in that place! Perhaps, Maximillian Rosenberg wasn't as terrifying as the rumours told?

"I do not want to repeat myself." Max retorted.

"Y-yes! Right away sir!" They hurriedly stand up without any hesitation, opening the gate welcomely.

Tsuna and Mukuro took a notice of the move and step ahead of them inside. The knight followed behind, replacing Max's duty.

Max had already left them on their own. He was instructed to accompany the prince on his journey; means that his job is now finished. Time to write a report to the king.

[Author's note: - Max has left the chat QAQ -]

" _They are from the land of the rising sun, aren't they?"_

_"Just look at the younger's hair. And his eyes!"_

_"Is it that odd?"_

_"Their hair is messier."_

_"You got a point."_

Tsuna's eyebrow twitched, did they think he didn't notice those loud whispers? Were they even trying to hide it? His hair isn't that messy. Of course, it's tamed; Very much for your information.

"Mukuro, what do you think of the place?" He starts, finally speaking in Japanese. That was a mouthful, but it feels... not foreign at all. It was more refreshing. After such a long time, he finally gets to speak his native language again.

Mukuro look taken back by the sudden change of language, "It's _big._ " He replied, not knowing what else to say about it.

Tsuna chuckles, it is indeed bigger than the mansion they had. The garden is gigantic as well. Scratch both of those, the whole land is massive. It'd fit 500 people at least.

"Do you feel comfortable here?" He asked, trying to bring up another conversation.

"I just arrived here, Tsunayoshi. It will take time to adapt." Mukuro replied, looking at the bright cheery paintings. It's different from the mansion the ninth vongola reserved for them, but it was bearable.

"No rush, we have all the time in this world," Tsuna said.

And the conversation ended again. Tsuna sweatdropped, hah... maybe he should let Mukuro observes his surrounding more. Because sooner or later, he'll be sleeping here... if he's comfortable enough.

-time skip-

It didn't take more than seven minutes for them to reach the castle's door thanks to their fast-walking.

The unique sent of the castle clears his cloudy head a bit from the trip.

However, something was odd. It was very quiet. Tsuna assumed the knights went to their training ground, and they should almost finish by now as it is almost time to eat.

But where were the maids and butlers? And the tutor along with his brothers as well? This time he's not worried about getting caught due to his change of appearance.

"I heard it was lively here, but it seems to be empty now." He spoke back, stating— almost asking the knights on why is it so lonely.

"Oh yes, the maids and butlers are currently being educated on a new system. While the knights are at the training grounds." One of them replied eagerly from behind.

"We'll take you to the king as soon as we can so you would not be uncomfortable in our nation." The other said, following after his friend's reply.

"I see." Tsuna blandly said back, so that's why. He wonders, what kind of new rules did his father add? He wasn't informed of this.

"Kufufu, a new thing to overthink about again, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro noticed the frown on his face and retort an annoying statement.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Tsuna shot back, he pouted.

"Ah, we're here." The knights announced.

They are standing in front of the king's office. The knights halt both of them from stepping further, "Wait here for a moment."

They knocked and enter the room upon the king's single order, leaving Mukuro and Tsuna outside.

"It's funny that they are stopping the prince from entering his father's room," Mukuro said in an amused tone, clearly seeing something odd for the first time in his view.

"We're under disguise, Mukuro." Tsuna rolled his eyes, facing the other way. He could feel it, his intuition is screaming that if he replies anymore the teasing will continues. He'd rather not after a long tiring day.

"It was a joke." He said, " _Oldman."_

"What?"

"Nothing."

 _'Since when had you become so talkative?'_ Tsuna thought, maybe he had met a few people who force him to talk a lot. He would have to ask that person what is the secret formula on forcing Mukuro to the point it eventually becomes his unconscious habit.

 _Tap,_ Tsuna tapped himself.

_Tap._

_Tap, tap, tap._

"How long will those loyal dogs be done?" Mukuro broke the silence, noticing Tsuna's boring taps.

' _He took the words right out of my mouth.'_

Tsuna's intuition rang, alarmed suddenly. His eyes snap up, sharpening at the alert. There was no strange presence he found in the room, and no weapons either. Oh, sometimes he wishes his intuition can speak and just tell him.

"I'm going in." Mukuro suddenly said.

Tsuna's intuition screams and vibrates inside his head as soon as Mukuro said that, the prince widen his eyes when he sees the mist's hand is already pushing the door.

"Mukuro wait-"

"Too late."

And the door was opened. The cold air inside the room hits Tsuna's face and spread shivers around him.

"Your score passes!" Somebody suddenly exclaimed in a happy tone. The voice was young and hoarse from the sudden rise of voice, as if proud of someone.

Licht's voice?

They interrupted something important, did they?

"Your welcome Tsunayoshi." The bastard announced proudly. He knew that ticked Tsuna off. The room turns silent at Mukuro's last cheeky remark, all eyes on both of them. Some filled with curiosity, others filled with confusion and shock; especially his father. Tsuna sweatdropped as his father's eyes grew wider by each second. Perhaps because of his appearance, like how Max reacted.

"Tsuna...?" The king asks, confirming.

[Viktor knows Tsuna's name. It was under Tsuna's request to call him that.]

"Yes, f— Your Majesty?" He said instinctively. He clenches his fists behind his back, he could feel the heavy stare from his 'brothers'. A stranger barging in so carelessly, it would be a sight for them.

' _He recognizes me despite the change_.'

"Father, who are they? Guests?" Licht interrupted, his hair swing around as he swirls the two of them. His eyes shone in interest. He seemed dense against the atmosphere, the other princes behind him looked at him with worry.

"Licht, don't get too close," Kai suggested the brothers looked at him, surprised. Kai spoke in a full sentence without hesitation nor venom in it. He was rather wary, judging from the tone.

Kai's eyes focus on Mukuro if looks can kill, Mukuro would be lying dead on the ground right now. the white-haired prince grabs his younger brother's hand, pulling him closer to their little pact.

"Brother?" Licht questioned, flabbergasted by the little action.

"He's right, Licht. you shouldn't get too close to someone that has barged through the door, _uninvited_." Bruno came from behind, adding.

Tsuna wasn't weirded out by the treatment, since they are strangers in the brothers' eyes. especially Mukuro, his face alone is chilling in a perverted way; especially when he fakely smiles, like what he is doing right now.

Viktor sighs, he didn't expect this. Who would? This was one of the most unexpected things he had seen today. He doesn't want to get in details why; it's already obvious. he shouldn't be surprised after all this time spending time with his second son, Edmund Von Granzreich, or Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Viktor's eyes dart towards the man accompanying his son, standing tall and pleased, enjoying this situation.

' _Who?_ '

"Even if you both are guests, it is still immoral and informal to interrupt someone else's an important event; and not to mention its is prince Leonhard's score celebration." Another figure steps in, his small body could only lead to one person, Heine.

"Oi! you don't need to mention it!" Leonhard added from behind the tutor, hiding from the guests' sight. His cheeks reddened at the thought of celebrating his average score in front of strangers. He's going to die out of embarrassment.

"So? Would you like us to leave, little one?" Mukuro said, mocking Heine's height.

Licht turns his head fast towards Mukuro and cackles out of his restrained, he grabs his stomach, a teardrop from his eye, "Ahaha! I like this one " He said between his laughter.

' _And he doesn't even know who Heine is. He's already starting a fight._ ' This is exactly why Hibari and he couldn't be in the same room together without Tsuna or Reborn keeping an eye on them. It's a blessing he's still alive after all the mess Mukuro has made, not to mention the paperwork coming in every second.

Tsuna didn't spot the two knights that escorted him earlier in this room, where were they?

"We'll leave, for now." Tsuna expressed, not wanting to lengthen the conversation anymore. They are already confused enough. He bowed in the result.

"Tsunayoshi you don't have to bow down to these-

"Mukuro."

Mukuro flinches at the sharp call of his name, "Yes." He needn't look at the brunette's expression, he can already feel the intense gaze on him. It was enough to shut him up.

Tsuna sigh relieved the man listened to him obediently. He took the last peak to make sure Mukuro wasn't hiding any tricks to mess the situation up even more. Once confirming the man is safe, he speaks in a firm tone, "Very well, blessings and glory to this nation."

' _Shit, I forgot the kingdom's name.'_ He smiles awkwardly to himself.

Both him and Mukuro turn their back, stepping one step further from there ready to leave the room.

However, it seems like the king wants to say some last words before departing. Leaving him with _duty._

"Wait before you go— Tsuna, the princes would be visiting the training grounds after this to train as well. Would you kindly accompany them? Maybe they'd learn a thing or two. We'll discuss out our _matter_ later." His father knows very well Tsuna has an advantage at physical fighting because he has duelled against his son and he lost, surprisingly.

Tsuna's smile cracks, his once forced smile turns into a blank stare, ' _Just when I thought I'll get peace.'_

"But Your Majesty, I-

"I heard from your superior your fighting skills are splendid, one that could surpass a royal knight. I'd hope my sons would learn a lot from your techniques and maybe use them for later if needed."

His lips twitches, ' _Superior my ass.'_

If he refuses once more, it'd give him a bad look from his brothers. Denying a king's request is a bit too bold in this world. And his father knew it, it explains much from Viktor's cheeky smile.

"Understood." He gave up eventually, sighing inside.

"Wait, father! We don't even know this man. He entered the room so suddenly, and you seem close to him. It will be nice to get even a sentence of explanation." The fourth prince, Bruno Von Granzreich speak up. He decides it'd be too weird to just blindly follow his father's order this time.

He knows nothing about the man that is about to teach him. Usually, he would do quick research on his teacher's background, but this was sudden. He can't help but feel suspicious.

"I'll explain to you later. Or, if you want, you can ask your 'mentor' later." Viktor pointed out Tsuna in his words.

' _Mentor huh? Never thought one day I'll inherit Reborn's duty._ ' Tsuna thought sadly. Ah, why is he being gloomy again? Didn't Byaakuran say there's a possibility Reborn would come here as well? He's over-thinking again.

" _ You think too much, breathe Tsuna. Breathe. _ "

Shit, Tsuna's vision blurred for a split second. He manages to hold himself up without moving; he missed a flashback though. The words were muffled by a sudden gush of wind hitting his ears, but he knows what those words are. He knows. He _does._

Bruno stays silent. As long as he gets answers, he'll follow the order.

"It's almost lunch, all of you should hurry. You will all be having lunch with me. Our guests are special, let's celebrate it with a fine meal." The king spoke casually.

" _What's so special about them?"_ Somebody whispered; but all the people in the room chooses to ignore it, as Viktor promise they'll get their answers later.

"So are we going now?" Licht's eyes lit up again.

"I think so," Leonhard added.

Tsuna glanced back one more time at Viktor, _he was smiling._ Tsuna's intuition rings again, what is his father planning this time? He hopes it's nothing close to revealing his identity.

Tauna sighs again, let's just go on with it. Why must he over-think everything?

"Yes, I will be watching from the back," Heine said, stepping forward, followed by the other princes.

They exit the room with mixed emotions; wary, disbelief, shock, and excitement.

The lone person left in the room smiles as the door closes, "Good luck on dealing with your brothers; this time."

Ah, he can't wait to see Tsuna's reaction on them. How chaotic they can be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Words count: 4062 words.
> 
> I kept my promise, up next is their training! With Tsuna showing off his power (Lol).
> 
> Thank you so much for all the readers' kind words! Especially @Erineesan, I don't deserve those words QAQ, you're so sweet, thank you so much!
> 
> Lol by the way, I found one of yous putting my book on a reading list called: probably will never be finished. First off, I hope not. Second off, I will finish it, but it'll take a long time, but no more than three years.
> 
> I will be adding one thing as a special treatment, a spoiler. So please skip this paragraph below if you don't want to see it. This is a somehow gift because I broke my promise last time. The spoiler contains who will appear next (the guardian)
> 
> **SPOILERS WARNING** [This fan-fiction's edition]
> 
> ("Takeshi will be the one to appear after this, and then Hibari.")
> 
> -If you did read it, all I can say is: "EHEHEHEHHEHEH"-
> 
> By the way, no one is asking but I'm gonna slip it in. My Instagram is Shirokuma_112. 46 followers QAQ.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!


End file.
